Recuerdos de mi niñez
by sunako-koike
Summary: "Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, silencioso, educado y guapo, natural en un inglés. Pero como siempre ocurría con los nuevos, sólo tuviste ojos para Sakura, mi amiga". Tomoyo encuentra una antigua carta que la hace revivir su infancia, mientras el futuro la pone una vez más cara a cara con aquel chico al que tanto amo, pero que sin saberlo, la lastimó y sumió en la soledad. ExT
1. Chapter 1

"_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, silencioso, educado y guapo, natural en un inglés. Pero como siempre ocurría con los nuevos, sólo tuviste ojos para Sakura, mi amiga, y no puedo culparte pues ella es la niña más encantadora de toda Tomoeda, incluso tú pudiste notarlo con una mirada, al igual que Li la hiciste prisionera de tus pupilas; mientras tanto, yo sentía mi corazón latir de forma violenta mientras el profesor Terada decía tu nombre; Eriol Hiraguisawa._

_Mientras los días pasaban sólo pude confirmar mis sospechas, ella era tu centro de atención; la seguías con la mirada ante cualquier movimiento sin importarte otra cosa a tu alrededor._

_Cuando por fin pudimos entablar una conversación, acompañados por supuesto de mi amiga y el joven Li, sin importar cuanto me esforcé en llamar tu atención o todos los temas que traté de sacar y, aunque te portaste como un caballero y trataste de disimular, no paraste de observar a la pareja que caminaba frente a nosotros._

_Debo confesar que cuando supe de los sentimientos que Li le profesaba a Sakura me alegré, pues si alguien podía ser tu rival era él y de alguna manera lo alenté para poder tener alguna oportunidad contigo, la cual nunca llegó; algo tarde descubrí la verdadera naturaleza de tus miradas. Mientras tanto, en privado, cuando nadie podía verme u oírme le confesaba al espejo que te quería, practicaba mis sonrisas y mis charlas, imaginando que del otro lado estabas tú._

_Me creí con la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, nos creí iguales y me convencí de mil y un maneras sobre nuestras semejanzas y mi belleza; pero al final mi inseguridad pudo más y me di por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo, algo me decía que jamás posarías tu mirada en una niña como yo y me dejé claro que prefería mil veces verte feliz con alguien más que verte infeliz a mi lado; aunque eso me partiera el corazón._

_Cuando supe la verdad sobre ti, sobre el mago Clow y tu verdadero interés por Sakura lejos de sentirme tranquila me sentí avergonzada de siquiera haber imaginado alguna escena entre tú y yo, aunque hubieran sido sólo sueños de niña enamorada y me recriminé duramente por pensar ese tipo de cosas con alguien tan poderoso como tú, pero entiéndeme, era una niña enamorada._

_Y aunque en mi mente ocurrieron tantas cosas en la realidad apenas y cruzamos palabras, me hacías sentir tan cohibida que muchas veces lloré preguntándome cómo lograbas tal cosa. Siempre fui una persona segura de sí misma, consciente de mi belleza y virtudes pero contigo era como si eso no fuera suficiente, porque claro, tú eres un mago y yo sólo la prima de la dueña de tus cartas._

_Y aunque los meses han pasado y no he vuelto a tener noticias de ti mis sentimientos no han cambiado y, aunque Sakura dice que le escribes seguido, e incluso la llamaste cuando ocurrió el desastre de la carta oculta bajo tu antigua mansión para mí no hay siquiera un saludo, una palabra que denote por lo menos amistad o estima. Mientras ella platica sonriendo sobre tus cartas, las de Li…las de la profesora Mizuki yo me conformo con sonreír mientras retengo mis lágrimas ¿de qué? Soledad, amargura, tristeza, da igual, de ninguna manera dejaría que alguien aparte de mi las viese."_

Un par de ojos celestes derramaron una lágrima de nostalgia a releer ese viejo escrito escondido en uno de sus viejos libros, ya no recordaba la existencia de esa carta que jamás se había animado a enviar y poco recordaba de aquellos sentimientos, y ¿quién podría culparla? De eso ya hacían casi cinco años y aunque en su momento sufrió como toda niña sufre su primer desamor a sus 16 años eso había quedado únicamente como una mala experiencia, es más, de no haber sido por ese trozo de papel que había volado cuando ella sacó sus libros para elegir aquellos que la acompañarían en su viaje, Tomoyo no habría recordado esas cosas hasta mucho después, cuando su pasado se dispusiera a abofetearla.

-Qué cosas tan tontas escriben los niños.-comentó para sí en un susurro mientras se limpiaba esa lagrima solitaria y guardaba la carta entre el libro de "Alice in Wonderland" regalo de su padre por haber aprendido a leer hacía ya más de 10 años.

La habitación se encontraba vuelta un caos, había ropa votada por todos lados, pedazos de tela, hilos, fotografías, libros y algunas muñecas habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo al someterse a la revisión de la chica, quien separaba todo en tres montones: "si irá conmigo", "definitivamente no" y "no recuerdo que es esto".

La pelinegra iría a estudiar un año al extranjero y la emoción la invadía, aunque en un principio se había sentido triste y nostálgica, la búsqueda de aventuras que corría por su fase adolescente había remplazado esos sentimientos por la más pura alegría. En un principio había llorado a mares con Sakura, ya que ambas se separarían pero no tardaron en empezar a soñar lo que cada una encontraría en su nuevo colegio, la castaña iría a estudiar a Hong Kong con su novio Li Shaoran quien a pesar de todos sus intentos no había conseguido volver a Japón a estudiar tal y como se lo venía prometiendo desde que comenzaron su relación hacia más o menos 4 años.

Tomoyo por su parte iría a…

-Tomoyo, parece que tu cuarto se ha convertido en un centro de acopio, tienes montañas de cosas que debiste tirar hace mucho tiempo y otras que ni siquiera sé porque te compre.- su madre, pelirroja y alta había entrado a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, y la reñía a modo de broma para ocultar cuanto le afectaba ver a su única hija, su bebe y mejor amiga a punto de dejar el nido.

-Lo lamento madre, enseguida termino de empacar, es que aún no me decido que tanto llevar, será un año y no puedo volver si olvido algo importante ¿no es verdad?

-Siempre puedo mandártelo por paquetería, o ir a visitarte.

Ambas mujeres compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, en verdad se extrañarían pero era un paso que tenían que dar, después de todo sólo era un año.


	2. Golpe de suerte

Hola! estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia de Tomoyo y Eriol. En lo personal adoro esta parejita y como no hay muchas historias que la retomen a partir del anime me decidí a escribir una... siempre hago lo mismo cuando no encuentro un fic de las parejas que me gustan XD. El principio fue un poco deprimente, lo sé... porque no han sido los mejores días de mi vida... y al igual que como ocurrió cuando comencé El Diario de Sana escribí esto como terapia para sacar mis sentimientos.  
Ahora bien, en este fic los personajes tienen 16 años y están en su primer año de preparatoria. Cualquier duda, buenos deseos o patada voladora dejenla en los comentarios, ya saben que siempre contesto. ¡Los quiero!  
*Personajes propiedad de Clamp... ojala fueran míos XD

* * *

Tomoyo tenía el equipaje listo, documentos preparados y aunque no lo pareciera estaba ansiosa de subirse en aquel avión. La despedida de su madre había sido difícil pero sin duda lo peor había sido ver partir a Sakura apenas unas horas antes.

**Flash back**

**-**_Tomoyo ¿qué hare sin ti un año? Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero separarme de ti nunca.-lloraba una castaña mientras su amiga le sonreía dulcemente._

_-Estarás muy ocupada con tus nuevas lecciones como para extrañarme, además puedes llamarme todas las veces que quieras, pero de seguro no me necesitaras pues tienes a Li contigo.-le guiño un ojo al castaño que estaba a unos metros de ellas fingiendo no escuchar y rojo como tomate al escuchar su nombre- seguramente él se encargará de que no te sientas solita._

_-Daidouji… yo no…_

_-Soy Tomoyo, llámame por mi nombre, después de todo ya casi somos familia._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Prometes cuidar a Sakurita y no dejar que se sienta sola?_

_-Por supuesto… haré hasta lo imposible…-contestó rápidamente tomando a su novia de la mano y provocándole un sonrojo._

_-¿Lo ves? Es momento de que ambos aprovechen este tiempo para estar juntos, es raro que puedan verse muy seguido sin interrupciones del tipo To-ya o las hermanas Li, aprovéchalo Sakura, estarás con tu novio después de todo._

_-¿Y qué pasará contigo? No conoces a nadie en Inglaterra._

_-Ese es el punto de irme a otro país, quiero conocer gente que en un futuro puedan ayudarme con mi sueño de ser una diseñadora de renombre._

_Los altavoces del aeropuerto las hicieron sobresaltarse, el vuelo con destino a Hong Kong estaba a punto de despegar._

_-Deben irse, Li vino a Japón para que no tuvieras que llegar a China sola, no querrán perder el vuelo, salúdame mucho a Mei Lin._

_-Tomoyo… _

_-Hong Kong e Inglaterra no están tan lejos, si de verdad me necesitas tomaré el primer vuelo hacia ti ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ambas se abrazaron para después separarse, una derramando lágrimas de la mano de su novio y la otra conteniéndose y guardando la compostura aunque ver a su casi hermana partir la ponía al borde de la desesperación._

**Fin del flash back**

La pelinegra había abordado su avión con desgana y se había sentado junto a la ventana, no era la primera vez que viajaba y por eso se sentía tranquila aunque a la vez cierta incertidumbre se apoderaba de ella.

"Muy bien Tomoyo ¿Qué harás ahora?"-se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos para no volverlos a abrir hasta 10 horas después, cuando la azafata anunciara su llegada a Londres, capital de Inglaterra con una temperatura de…

Lo primero que sintió al bajarse del taxi fue un frío aire golpeando su cara y haciéndola temblar, sin dudarlo más se cerró bien el abrigo y le hizo señas al joven que se había acercado a ella para ayudarle a bajar las maletas del taxi, entró con decisión al hotel que sería su hogar hasta encontrar un buen departamento cerca de la escuela y con nadie sospechoso viviendo en el mismo piso.

* * *

La pelinegra había iniciado su primer día en Londres con el pie izquierdo, se había despertado muy temprano y pedido el desayuno en su habitación, se sorprendió al ver hot cakes con mermelada y malteada de fresa en su puerta cuando salió de bañarse, los comió despacio, era su primera comida en el viejo continente; sin embargo, la catástrofe vino una vez que puso un pie fuera del hotel, donde, por cierto, todos eran muy amables.

Quería visitar la galería de arte, y como en algún momento debía aprender a usar el transporte público pidió instrucciones para poder llegar, lamentablemente equivocó el autobús y terminó en algún lugar desconocido, y a pesar de llevar un mapa consigo no consiguió hacerse entender por los nativos, caminó largo rato hasta terminar agotada bajo un árbol presa de la desesperación.

"Bueno, no es cómo si mi inglés fuera tan malo, es sólo que ellos hablan… muy rápido, es más de seguro ni hablan inglés"- dijo en voz alta haciendo un puchero, después de todo ¿por qué no había nadie que hablara japonés por allí?

De su bolso sacó unas galletas y una botella de agua que había encontrado en su cuarto de hotel ¿qué haría ahora? En el último de los casos podía tomar un taxi, sólo debía encontrar un cajero puesto que únicamente traía tarjetas.

Había cerrado un momento los ojos practicando la respiración para relajarse y poder pensar más relajada cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo gritar de dolor y llevarse las manos a la frente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-dijo sin poder contener la expresión de ira.

-Sorry my lady, are you ok? (lo siento señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?)- dijo un joven alto y pelirrojo, con ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro, se había acercado corriendo por el balón que segundos antes se había impactado contra la japonesa.

Tomoyo sólo guardó silencio tratando de reprimir las lágrimas pero sin éxito, avergonzada por tener esa expresión frente al joven trato de levantarse e irse, pero al intentar ponerse de pie un mareo la regresó al suelo.

-My lady… would i help you? (señorita, ¿me permite ayudarla?)- volvió a decir el joven tomándola de un hombro al verla en tan mal estado.

-I´m ok…just(estoy bien, sólo…)- dijo Tomoyo con un marcado acento japonés y con lágrimas en los ojos, no por el golpe sino por la vergüenza.

-Ah ya entiendo, eres japonesa ¿no es asi?- dijo el chico en un perfecto japonés a una perpleja Tomoyo ¿acaso era esto una señal divina? ¿Un ángel que había venido a auxiliarla?

-Yo… si… lo soy.

-Lamento lo del golpe, mis amigos son un poco idiotas ¿quieres ir a un médico?

-No… yo… estoy bien.

-La hinchazón en tu frente dice lo contrario.- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomoyo se soltó del agarre del chico y se puso de pie, humillada ¿acaso su ángel se había vuelto un demonio?

-Lo lamento- contestó rápidamente al ver el enfado en el semblante de la pelinegra- fui un grosero y me disculpo ¿qué vas a pensar de los ingleses? No es mi intención ofenderte, sólo estoy preocupado…

-Estoy bien, en serio.

-¿Me permites acompañarte a tu casa? Para asegurarme que llegas bien, también deber ponerte hielo y…

-No es necesario, sólo dime como llegar a la galería de arte.- repuso mostrándole el mapa, era su oportunidad de volver al buen camino.

-¿La galería de arte? Está muy lejos de aquí, y para tu mala suerte está cerrada hoy, están montando una exposición y no abrirán hasta en una semana.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser…

-Lamento decepcionarte, por cierto ya que no lo has preguntado, mi nombre es Dylan, un placer.

-Soy Tomoyo.

-Déjame invitarte por lo menos el té, ya casi son las 5 después de todo.

La chica lo miro con un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro ¿su primera hora de té junto a un verdadero inglés? Esa oportunidad no la dejaría pasar por nada.

-Bueno, ya que insistes.- dijo sonriéndole por fin, sintiéndose menos humillada y tonta, él había ido a disculparse.

-Te ves mejor con esa sonrisa en el rostro.- sonrió- dame cinco minutos mientras les regreso el balón a ese par de brutos y te llevaré a mi _pub _favorito ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, gracias.

* * *

Media hora más tarde la pelinegra veía con asombro hacia todos lados, había entrado a lo que parecía una vieja casona de madera con todo y flores en los jardines, pero el interior era mágico, para donde mirase había altos estantes llenos de libros viejos, nuevos, en piel, manuscritos, con dibujos y toda clase de acabados y encuadernaciones que la chica, a pesar de ser amante de la literatura jamás había visto.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es… es mágico.- contestó más para ella que para él, pues ella sabía muy bien lo que era mágico y lo que no.

-¿En serio? Estaba preocupado de que te pareciera muy aburrido, por lo general en un _pub_ puedes escuchar buena música, jugar billar o lanzar dardos, aquí vienes a leer, lamento ser un poco aburrido.

-¿Aburrido? ¿por leer? Bueno Dylan, entonces yo también lo soy ya que no hay nada que ame más que un buen libro.- dijo sonriendo.

El chico la miró asombrado y se contagió de su sonrisa, esa chica le caía muy bien.

Pasaron una buena tarde llena de charlas y risas, la japonesa había dejado caer todas sus barreras con él y parecían conocerse de siempre. Aunque Tomoyo había salido en varias ocasiones con chicos por lo general llegaba a casa desilusionada; ninguno lograba entender cómo a una adolescente le gustaba más quedarse en casa leyendo o dibujando vestidos que salir a una fiesta; esto la había hecho sentirse sola y extraña, de no ser por Sakura su autoestima se habría venido abajo.

-Tomoyo ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo en Londres o estas de vacaciones?-preguntó el pelirrojo sentado a su lado en el autobús, al final ella había aceptado que la acompañara hasta su hotel.

-Me quedaré un año, he venido a estudiar.

-Que bien ¿nos seguiremos viendo?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa esperando no parecer demasiado desesperado.

-Claro, sería un placer. Por cierto ¿cómo es que hablas japonés? Tengo esa duda desde hace un rato.

-Ah bueno, es que siempre he asistido a escuelas para extranjeros, yo nací aquí pero mis padres son canadienses y, aunque se nos habla en inglés la mayor parte del tiempo he tenido compañeros de muchas partes del mundo o que hablan diversos idiomas, siempre me ha gustado aprender de diversas culturas y cuando hay talleres de idiomas me apunto sin pensarlo.

-Eso es sorprendente, lo hablas bastante bien.

-¿Lo crees? He de confesar que no es un idioma fácil, además sólo soy capaz de hablarlo, en la escritura me declaro un ignorante.

Para cuando Tomoyo llegó a su cuarto no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro que no veía desde hace mucho ¿estaría sintiendo cosas por Dylan? Quien sabe, lo importante ahora era que ya no estaba tan sola en ese lugar, si se perdía tenía a quien llamar para que acudiera en su auxilio, pensó en llamar a Sakura a Hong Kong y contarle todo, pero seguramente era madrugada y no quería causar problemas, sacó su computadora y se conformó con mandar un _mail_.

* * *

La japonesa había llegado por fin a su nueva escuela, esta vez había tomado un taxi porque no quería llegar tarde a la entrega de documentos, además los ingleses adoraban la puntualidad y no creía que alguien le creyera que se había perdido por no entender aún la ruta de los autobuses o lo que los choferes trataban de decirle; debía mejorar su _listening _de alguna forma_._

Ante sus ojos había una gran cerca pintada de negro , justo en medio había una puerta con rejas adornadas con naipes de latón, en cuanto puso un pie dentro se quedó boquiabierta al ver el extenso jardín plegado de tulipanes, rosas, ¿cerezos?, no estaba segura. A la distancia pudo ver los tres edificios conectados en su interior por pasillos interminables, escaleras y puertas de madera, era como estar en una película.

Se adentró un poco temerosa al ver a tanta gente pero se sintió segura enseguida, caminó con paso firme y gracias a unas chicas que hablaron muy despacito y marcando muy bien las palabras logró llegar a la dirección donde una señora ya mayor pero bien arreglada la hizo tomar asiento y le sirvió un poco de té acompañado de unas galletas.

Después de una buena charla y una gran bienvenida Tomoyo salió con una lista de útiles que no estaba muy segura de donde surtir y tres uniformes bajo el brazo, uno de uso cotidiano, el de deportes y el de gala, en su opinión le faltaban algunos listones y encaje, pero se podía a arreglar y ella sabía cómo. Sin dejar de sonreír se atrevió a vagar un poco por los pasillos, deteniéndose a ver los cuadros, retratos, salones, todo le parecía como un cuento de hadas, de esos que tanto le leía su padre cuando era una niña, cuando aún le llamaba princesa y salía temprano de la oficina para verla; pero esa dicha se había terminado cuando…

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!-escuchó Tomoyo y de inmediato sintió un empujón que la hizo caer- ¿Qué haces aquí? Los nuevos no pueden estar de este lado de la escuela.- le dijo una chica de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, era alta y le hubiera parecido linda de no haber sido por la forma en que le estaba gritando.

"A buena hora comienzo a entender inglés"-pensó intentando ponerse de pie y un poco asustada ante tal grosería ¿no se suponía que los británicos eran todo modales?

-Parece estar sorda ¿¡No escuchaste a Meredith!?- una chica de cabello negro y corto, piel blanca y ojos castaños la zarandeó molesta.

Tomoyo trató de zafarse, no era la clase de chicas que necesitaba defenderse de nada y en esos momento son sabía que hacer; esas chicas la asustaban.

-Erika ¿podrías dejar a mi invitada en paz?-una voz de hombre se escuchó del final del pasillo

-¿TU invitada?-Erika retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Tomoyo- nosotras sólo estábamos intentando ayudarla, parece ser que no habla inglés y por alguna extraña razón se ve tan asustada…

-Seguramente fue un mal entendido ¿no es así?

-Sí, así fue- Meredith se arreglaba el cabello compulsivamente- Erika tenemos cosas que hacer, es mejor dejarlo sólo con su invitada.

Las chicas se retiraron mientras Tomoyo trataba de entender lo que había pasado. Los pasos de su salvador resonaron en el pasillo acercándose.

-Gracias por ayudarme, yo…

Al ponerse de pie y darse vuelta dispuesta a hacer la reverencia más grande de su vida se encontró con un par de gemas azules que le recordaban a sus propios ojos, lo que vio enseguida la hizo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si tuviera algo pesado que le impedía respirar bien, esa sonrisa, aquel gesto con el que tanto había soñado de niña, el que estaba seguro sólo un príncipe- azul podía lograr. Sintiendo como algo bajaba a su estómago se atrevió a decir:

-¿Hiraguizawa?

* * *

Continuará... XD

Que suertuda es Tomoyo, encontrarse dos galanes y tan pronto... tienen una buena vida XD


	3. Mansión para dos

Hola! He aquí otro capítulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y agregarme a sus favoritos, de verdad que sus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
*Personajes propiedad de las Clamp

* * *

**(…)Sintiendo como algo bajaba a su estómago se atrevió a decir:**

**-¿Hiraguizawa?**

-Hola Tomoyo, me has sorprendido, no pensé volverte a ver.- le dijo aun sonriendo pero observándola con esos ojos a los que nada se les escapaba, esa mirada que no correspondían a su apariencia joven, los ojos de Clow que habían visto más allá de la muerte.

Lo último que la pelinegra recordaba era haber tratado de sonreír, y sin saber cómo había terminado encerrada con él en lo que parecía el salón de música, ella estaba sentada aun observándole como si fuera una ilusión mientras él se disculpaba por la grosería de las chicas.

"Pero es que no puede ser real ¿Eriol será mi compañero de escuela? Jamás había pensado en poder verle al venir a este país, después de todo es un territorio muy grande y nunca me había preguntado exactamente donde radicaba. Más importante aún ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento? ¿Y los nervios? Sí, cuando era una niña estaba enamorada de él pero eso ya pasó, recuerda que es el mago Clow y sale con la profesora Mizuki y…"-se decía a sí misma sin percatarse de que Eriol la veía divertido.

-Tomoyo no quisiera interrumpir tu conversación mental pero me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas.

Tomoyo dio un respingo al sentir la mano del chico en su hombro, y comenzó a pasear la mirada por todo el salón con tal de no verlo a los ojos, la sorpresa de volver a ver a su amor platónico aún no estaba asimilada.

-Cl-aro Hiraguizawa, pregunta con confianza.

-Llámame Eriol, estamos en Inglaterra y no es común llamarnos por nuestros apellidos. Ahora bien, aunque la pregunta suene tonta ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a estudiar, es todo.- contestó ya más tranquila, después de todo nunca había descubierto los sentimientos que por él profesaba y no se lo iba a poner fácil.

-Qué alivio, pensé que algo anormal había ocurrido, como no he escrito últimamente a Sakura creí lo peor, como la carta que encontraron debajo de mi mansión.

-Ella está bien, ahora mismo se encuentra en Hong Kong con Li.

-Y como no querías quedarte sola en Tomoeda decidiste venir aquí ¿no es cierto?

La pelinegra guardó silencio sin atreverse a negarlo, nadie más que ella sabía eso, pero bueno estaba hablando con Clow, y al parecer nada era invisible a él.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, será un placer para mí ser tu anfitrión ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-El miércoles por la tarde.

-¿Y ya saliste a conocer?

-Intenté ir a la galería de arte pero… equivoqué el autobús y termine en algún otro lugar.

-Si gustas puedo ser tu guía el fin de semana, a menos que tengas pensado a alguien más.

-No, sería un placer… pero…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Me gustaría más que me recomendaras un buen cuarto para rentar que quede cerca de aquí.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-En un hotel.- la chica notaba la monotonía de la charla, ellos en realidad nunca habían sido muy cercanos, se limitaban a caminar uno a lado del otro en sus intentos de unir a los castaños, o alabar sus dotes musicales. Recordaba cierto trabajo en parejas en el cual habían tenido que ir juntos a la biblioteca y las únicas palabras que intercambiaron era algo acerca de Charles Dickens.

-Sería descortés de mi parte no ofrecerte mi casa, sabes que me gustan las grandes mansiones y como en realidad tengo cuartos de sobra no tengo ningún inconveniente en que ocupes uno.

-¡No! Es decir- se había levantado de forma brusca al imaginarse viviendo en la misma casa que Eriol- no es apropiado que vivamos bajo el mismo techo, no porque sucediera algo…sino porque… porque… no quiero causar molestias.

-Jajaja, Tomoyo, sabes que mi única familia es Nakuru, y aparte de ella y yo Spinel es el único que sabría acerca de eso, casi nunca estoy en casa y cuando lo hago me entretengo en el piano o en la biblioteca, no nos cruzaremos seguido si es lo que te preocupa, además no es ninguna molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por Sakura.

La pelinegra sintió un golpe en el pecho, claro lo hacía por Sakura y no por ella, en ningún momento le había preguntado ¿y tú cómo estás Tomoyo? ¿Qué tal el viaje? No, siempre había sido su amiga, la card captor, la que poseía magia ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

-No tienes que hacerlo, ya hiciste suficiente hoy.- le contestó con su falsa sonrisa, esa que quería mostrar que todo estaba bien y que ponía cuando sentía lo contrario ¿Cuándo había sido la primera vez que apareció en su rostro? Habría sido cuando su padre…

-Tomoyo no use las palabras correctas, es cierto que eres la amiga de una de mis personas más valiosas, pero también eres una antigua amiga de la infancia y dado que no hay muchas personas a las cuales pueda darles este nombre me gustaría poder compartir contigo tu estancia en mi país.

La pelinegra lo miro cautelosa, él no era un mal sujeto y lo sabía, después de todo siempre supo que haría cualquier cosa por Sakura, su amor infantil hace mucho que había pasado y ahora simplemente tenía el nerviosismo de volverse a encontrar ¿Por qué debía ponerse así por algo que ya sabía? Eriol estaba preocupado por ella únicamente por ser la prima de la dueña de sus cartas y, por haber compartido un año de su existencia en el mismo espacio geográfico, tal vez un poco de culpa por haberla puesto en peligro con tal de cambiar sus cartas, pero sólo eso.

-¿Seguro que no hay inconveniente?-dijo por fin.

-En absoluto, mi casa es amplia y estoy seguro te gustará, nadie te molestará si eso te preocupa.

-Entonces acepto, es mejor que terminar en casa de algún señor raro que te espié mientras duermes.- agregó recordando las historias que giraban en internet en torno a las chicas que rentaban cuartos en el extranjero, las cuales, debía confesar le ponían un poco nerviosa.

- De acuerdo ¿por qué no vamos por tus cosas ahora mismo? Ya dejé de practicar y tengo la tarde libre.

Tomoyo asintió sin estar muy segura de su decisión, después de todo eso de vivir con un chico sería un escándalo si su madre se enteraba, pero… tal vez era momento de ser un poco rebelde.

* * *

Esa noche Tomoyo aun desempacaba su ropa, el chico le había dado una de las habitaciones más espaciosas con un ropero de cedro bastante espacioso que tenía ramas y hojas grabadas en sus puertas, también había un tocador con un gran espejo ovalado y una cama con dosel y sabanas muy blancas, las cortinas estaban a juego con la cama y si se asomaba tenía una hermosa vista al jardín trasero, donde curiosamente había un árbol de Sakura y unos gnomos muy graciosos alrededor.

-Me alegra que te guste el cuarto.- Spinel se había deslizado por la ventana entreabierta y veía a la humana doblar, alisar y colgar la ropa mecánicamente.

-Me asustaste.- dijo mirándolo con reproche, antes de ese día sólo había visto al guardián en una ocasión y sinceramente se le hacía antipático, todo lo contrario a Kero.

-Debes acostumbrarte a mi presencia, yo soy libre de vagar por esta casa a mis anchas, me alegra que sepas de mi existencia porque fingir ser un muñeco no es lo mío.

-Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para no incomodarte, sólo te pido toques antes de entrar.

-Lo pensaré, y dime ¿por qué el amo te trajo aquí?

-Honestamente no lo sé, un acto de caballerosidad ¿no lo crees?

-Eso es lo que más me extraña viniendo de él, el Eriol que conociste en Tomoeda era sólo una máscara, no conociste al verdadero, si no te darías cuenta de lo extraño que es tener a una humana entre nosotros, pero quizás es parte de alguna broma, como sea siéntete bienvenida, no me meteré contigo si tú no te metes en mi camino.

El guardián salió como había entrado dejando a la japonesa pensativa ¿habría sido un error haber ido a vivir a esa casa? Ella no era de las que se arrepentía de nada, y no comenzaría ahora.

El fin de semana había pasado muy rápido, al final se había quedado en casa tratando de memorizar el camino a las tiendas y al parque y poder regresar sin perderse, en más de una ocasión Nakuru había tenido que ir a buscarla para burlarse de ella. La guardiana, muy por el contrario que su compañero, estaba encantada de tenerla viviendo con ellos.

Ahora se encontraba en caminando rumbo a la escuela, cerca de Eriol que permanecía callado disfrutando del sol y el aire fresco, o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Deberías mantenerte alejada de Meredith y Erika, ambas están en nuestro grupo.- dijo el inglés rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Nuestro grupo?- La chica no entendía ¿acaso…?

-Si, hoy en la mañana mientras inspeccionaba tu horario lo descubrí, volveremos a ser compañeros de clase ¿te alegra?

-Si.- contestó con una tímida sonrisa-pero esas chicas…

-Meredith ha estado en mi clase desde que íbamos en kínder, antes no era así pero al llegar a la adolescencia algo le ocurrió y ahora es una persona un tanto desagradable pero interesante, en cuanto a Erika es de las personas que molestan a la gente sólo para sentirse menos horribles e insignificantes,

La pelinegra sonrió al escucharlo hablar así. No lo había visto mucho por la casa ese fin de semana, y con la educación recatada que su madre le había dado era incapaz de preguntarle dónde estaba o a donde iba, por lo cual, verlo riéndose de sus compañeras era algo alentador para ella, por lo menos podían compartir una broma privada.

Los dos entraron al instituto aun riéndose, Tomoyo se sentía un poco más tranquila pues el silencio incomodo que siempre la rodeaba le ponía nerviosa, y ahora saber que también tenía sentido del humor le hacía sentirse más segura.

* * *

Los primero días en el colegio fueron duros para Tomoyo puesto que hablaban un inglés muy rápido, Eriol debía traducirle en los intermedios o ayudarla de vez en cuando después de clases, ella se sentía agradecida y avergonzada mientras no podía dejar de notar las miradas que le lanzaban el par de amigas con quienes no había cruzado palabra desde el incidente, pero por si acaso se aseguraba de no permanecer sola en la escuela.

-Eriol ¿por qué tocas este piano si tienes uno en casa?- preguntó curiosa de ver a su compañero invertir tanto tiempo en la sala de música cuando ni siquiera era parte del club de músicos; ella se había pasado la última semana observándolo después de clases.

-Prefiero el sonido de este piano.

Tomoyo lo observó, la mayoría de sus comentarios eran en verdad un misterio, y para mala suerte de la chica por más que los analizaba no lograba descifrarlos, había optado por mirarlo mientras hacía sus cosas en vez de intentar entablar alguna plática con él. Había releído su antigua carta un par de veces tratando de recordar por qué la había escrito o porque la había guardado, pero nada venía a su mente.

Recordaba con claridad ese sentimiento de amor que alguna vez la invadió, esas ganas de querer verlo y usarlo como pretexto para ir a la escuela, mirarlo disimuladamente de reojo y soltar una risa nerviosa cuando sus miradas llegaban a cruzarse.

-Eriol, te importa si voy a recorrer un rato la escuela, me gustaría comprar algo de beber.

-No tengo el menor inconveniente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Te espero para ir a casa?

-Si, aun me equivoco en tomar el atajo.

La amatista salió de forma veloz, aun no tenía amigos pero no era algo que le quitase el sueño, y aunque se había prometido no parecer una acosadora detrás de Eriol toda su vida algo le impedía alejarse. No creía que fuera su viejo sentimiento sino algo mucho peor, el chico en realidad le simpatizaba mucho, independientemente de ser la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de la humanidad y eso, amaba escucharlo tocar el piano y no le molestaba en lo absoluto acompañarlo a la biblioteca o a comprar la cena, incluso ser su compañera de banca era divertido, y un poco atemorizante pues sentía cierto odio emanando de muchas de sus compañeras, las cuales seguro estaban enamoradas de él, tal y como ella lo estuvo hace mucho tiempo.

Había salido a las canchas en busca de alguna máquina que tuviera té negro, sin poder contener su curiosidad se acercó a la de fútbol y aunque era un deporte que no le llamaba mucho la atención se sorprendió de ver el entrenamiento y a tantos chicos guapos corriendo de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta invadió el terreno de juego.

-¡Be carefull! (¡Cuidado!)-escuchó que gritaban y lo próximo que vio fue el brazo de alguien al frente y un balón estrellándose contra él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Tomoyo estaba asustada y al mirar a su salvador se sorprendió de ver esas pecas.

-¡¿Dylan?!

-Hola Tomoyo ¿estas herida?

-No… estoy bien, lo siento.

-Creo que eres un imán de balones.- el chico se rio con esa risa infantil que tanto le fascinaba a la japonesa.

-Y al parecer tu eres algo así como mi salvador permanente, muchas gracias ¿estás en el equipo? ¿Estudias aquí?-preguntó al notar su uniforme.

-Así es, me sorprendí de verte caminando alrededor de las canchas, dude que fueras tu pero al verte invadir el terreno de juego no me quedó duda.

-No te había visto por aquí, aunque tampoco es que haya puesto mucha atención si te soy sincera.

-Me alegra verte aquí Tomoyo, me evitas la vergüenza de ir a acosarte a tu hotel.

-Ah no ya no vivo allí, yo…

-Me alegra ver que estás bien, tuve un mal presentimiento acerca de ti pero veo que estás bien.- Eriol había aparecido junto a ellos sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Eriol, si, me encuentro bien, él es…

-¿Eriol Hiraguizawa es tu amigo?- Dylan se había puesto serio- El chico prodigio que ha rechazado a todas las chicas de aquí porque nadie es suficiente para él, no sabía que tuvieras tan malas compañías Tomoyo.

Eriol se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y con una sonrisa amable se despidió de Tomoyo dando media vuelta de regreso al edificio.

-Dylan ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

-Ese chico me molesta mucho, es un creído, siempre anda por allí con su cara de señor perfección y trata a los demás como basura, como si no fueran lo suficientemente buenos como para hablarle.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Eriol?

* * *

¿Eriol tendrá un gemelo malvado? Dylan querrá armar un mal entendido? no se pierdan el proximo capi! Matta-ne!


	4. Conociendo a Eriol

***Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP**

* * *

**-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Eriol?**

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces?-preguntó Dylan aún molesto quitando todo rastro de sonrisa de su rostro.

-Nos conocimos en Japón, estudió un año conmigo cuando íbamos en primaria.- se calló el decir "por cierto, vivo en su casa" por miedo a empeorar las cosas.

-Pues no es una buena persona.

-Él no es como lo describes, es un chico algo reservado pero en absoluto es malo.

-Pues ya no es así, es una basura que no le importan los sentimientos de nadie, se cree el mejor en todo y piensa que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para él, fuimos compañeros en secundaria y me tocó ver como se reía de los sentimientos de muchas de mis amigas, incluso corre el rumor que sale con una mujer más grande ¿dime si eso no es raro?

-Bueno… supongo que…- no sabía cómo debatir eso, a la vista de los humanos ver a un chico de 16 años saliendo con una mujer de casi 30 de seguro sería muy raro sobre todo si no sabían nada de las reencarnaciones y magia.

-No te recomiendo acercarte a él, de seguro también te lastimará.

-No lo hará, tranquilo, yo no estoy interesada en él.- la chica en realidad quería decir "ya lo hizo", "me di por vencida antes" pero no se atrevió.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que romperle la cara por hacerte llorar. Dejemos al cretino en paz y pensemos en nosotros ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo? Necesito otros tenis, vamos te invitaré un helado.

-Me encantaría.- le dijo sonriendo ¿cómo decirle que no a ese chico?

-De acuerdo te veo en la entrada en 10 minutos, ahora debo volver a la práctica o el entrenador me matará.

Tomoyo regresó al salón de música tratando de poner en orden lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿desde cuándo Eriol se burlaba de los sentimientos de los demás? ¿un cretino? No podía ni pensar en él de esa forma, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos cuando eran niños el mago no había tenido la culpa, ni siquiera se había enterado.

Al entrar chocó con el peli azul, quien ya iba de salida.

-Tus cosas están allí, te veré en casa para cenar.

-Ah yo… lo siento, él es… bueno…

-Tomoyo no tienes que darme explicaciones.- la interrumpió un poco impaciente- honestamente no tengo nada contra Dylan aunque como te diste cuenta no nos llevamos muy bien, si vas a salir con él adelante, diviértete ¿ok?

-De acuerdo.-dijo un poco desilusionada de verlo marchar, había albergado la esperanza de verlo un poco molesto ¿o celoso? Se reprochó a sí misma ante tal descaro.

Esa noche cuando volvió a casa, esta vez sin ayuda de Dylan, a pesar de haberse divertido y comprado cosas que tal vez no necesitaba algo en su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas ¿por qué el chico había dicho esas cosas de Eriol? No estaba diciendo que su nuevo amigo fuera un mentiroso pero tampoco podía creer que el mago fuera la clase de monstruo a la que se referían, sabía que no se habían visto en muchos años pero aun así…

-Estoy en casa.- dijo entrando a la mansión con la costumbre que tenían los japoneses, al entrar vio a Spinel convertido en pantera ante la puerta y a pesar de llevarse un sobresalto logró ocultarlo con una sonrisa- Hola ¿hay alguien más en casa?

-Ruby salió un rato y el amo está encerrado en su biblioteca, no te recomiendo molestarlo.

-¿Eriol está bien?

-No es de tu incumbencia, hay comida en el horno, he cumplido con darte el recado.- la pantera dio media vuelta y se perdió en la sala.

Tomoyo cenó en soledad aquella noche dándole vueltas al tema, incluso tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño después de recordar las palabras del guardián sobre que no conocía al verdadero Eriol ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si estaba en el lugar equivocado?

* * *

Sin poder aguantar más tiempo en esa cama se levantó y bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua, lo más sigilosa que pudo se sentó a la mesa tratando de calmar todas las preguntas que la rondaban ¿qué ganaba pensando tanto? No era como si el mago fuera a darle una explicación precisamente a ella. Una luz la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento, era un resplandor azul que venía del pasillo, curiosa como era lo siguió y sin darse cuenta llegó precisamente a la biblioteca donde varias mariposas aleteaban alrededor de Eriol, quien al sentirse acompañado giró la cabeza.

-Lo siento ¿te desperté?

Tomoyo miró el piano ¿había estado tocando? ¿Tan distraída estaba que no había escuchado nada?

-No, baje por agua y vi el resplandor, lamento haberte interrumpido.

-¿Resplandor?

-Las mariposas.- dijo señalándolas.

-Ahh así que puedes verlas, eso me sorprende, creí que eras un ser con carencia de poder.

-No comprendo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, aun así es muy bajo si lo único que puedes ver son las mariposas pero creo que es mejor así.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo has hecho.

-Yo…¿Por qué Dylan dijo eso de ti? Eso no es cierto ¿o si? Yo creeré lo que me digas.

-¿Y por qué deberías creerme a mi Tomoyo?- soltó una pequeña risa como si solo pensarlo le hiciera mucha gracia- Es porque crees conocerme de hace mucho ¿cierto? Me temo que los humanos ven lo que quieren ver sin saber que la vista es un sentido engañable.

-Eriol, no comprendo.-contestó seria

-Cuando eras niña solías ser más divertida y perspicaz Tomoyo, me desilusionas. Los humanos tienden a volverse aburridos con el tiempo.

-¡Me niego a creer que las palabras de Dylan sean verdad!- la chica se sentía como una tonta delante de la reencarnación de Clow.

-El que te niegues a creerlo no cambiará la realidad. Si quieres saberlo tal vez deberías escuchar al chico, es un buen muchacho y a pesar de que no le simpatizo no diría nada contra mí que no fuera cierto, para tu desgracia este es el verdadero Eriol Hiraguizawa. Pero no debes alarmarte, sería incapaz de dañarte por el recuerdo que tengo de tu amiga Sak…

-¡¿Todo es por ella no?!-gritó sin poder contener sus emociones en un momento así- Preferiría que me hicieras daño por ser Tomoyo Daidouji, la que no es únicamente la prima, amiga o lo que quieras de Sakura sino es una valiosa persona que además comparte algunas memorias contigo.- sin dar derecho de réplica salió del salón bruscamente dejando al chico con una mirada indescifrable.

La pelinegra no paró hasta llegar a su habitación, donde a pesar de la vergüenza de haber hecho tal escenita se sentó molesta ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre Sakura? Ella era su amiga y la adoraba pero estaba cansada de que Eriol la usara como pretexto hasta para ser buena con ella, si bien era cierto que la card captor era súper bonita y una de las magas más poderosas, no era como si la amatista no tuviera lo suyo y era injusto compararla con algo que ella no tenía, magia.

* * *

Al otro día durante el desayuno, pese las bromas de Nakuru la japonesa no lograba animarse, no le gustaba llevarse mal con la gente y estaba en su naturaleza evitar los problemas hasta donde se pudiera. Aunque Eriol no había dicho algún comentario sobre su discusión tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana.

-¿Qué les pasa? Hay más ruido en una biblioteca ¿sucedió algo?-Nakuru miraba a ambos lados de la mesa confusa.

-Mejor no molestes.- Spinel sabía que su compañera era un poco tonta, pero a veces exageraba.

Eriol se levantó en cuanto su plato quedó vacío, se disponía a salir de la casa cuando Tomoyo se levantó precipitadamente detrás de él; una vez ambos estuvieron fuera de la casa la chica se obligó a decir lo que pensaba.

-Lamento la escena de anoche, estaba un poco alterada.

-Dijiste lo que pensabas y eso no está mal.

-Dices que no conocí al verdadero Eriol, en realidad no conocí a ninguno, nuestro contacto fue esporádico puesto que a quien querías conocer era a Sakura y no a mí, y aunque tengo afecto por las ocasiones en que nos llegamos a cruzar la verdad es que no convivimos lo suficiente como para saber cómo es el otro.

-¿Eso crees? Yo más bien creo que te conozco demasiado bien.- sonrió el chico ante la mirada retadora de la amatista.

-¿En serio? ¿Y según tu como soy?

El chico la miró largo rato, como si pensara o buscara la forma de decirlo, la chica sólo sonreía de forma amable sin decir ni una palabra; después de un tiempo considerable el inglés soltó una risa divertida.

-De acuerdo Tomoyo Daidouji, me has ganado. Aunque te he observado lo suficiente y a grandes rasgos puedo decirte que eres una buena chica en realidad no sabría describirte, eres una persona muy observadora pero que sabe ocultar sus cartas, sé que te conoces bastante bien pero no te gusta que los demás conozcan todo sobre ti.

-De cierta forma somos iguales ¿no es así? Preferimos usar máscaras y crearnos una reputación antes que dejar que nos conozcan.

El peli azul le sonrió de forma amable, si bien era cierto que de niños había tenido cuidado de ocultarse de la pelinegra nunca había considerado hasta qué punto ella podía ver a través de su disfraz; sin duda no había sido descubierto por ella gracias a su cuidado en fingir ser otra persona, si algo debía agradecer es que en la cabeza de esa niña de 10 años jamás se había instalado la certeza de las reencarnaciones y el poder del mago Clow, con un poco más de entrenamiento se hubiera vuelto un problema.

-Muy bien Tomoyo, estas acertando más que de costumbre, supongo que es por eso que haré un trato contigo: te permitiré conocerme.-contestó sonriendo.

La japonesa no comprendió del todo ese cambio de actitud, y a pesar de que puso todo su esfuerzo en interpretar sus palabras no lo consiguió. Siempre había podido comprender a las personas con una sola mirada, pero bueno Eriol no era una persona común, es más ni sabía quién era.

* * *

Los días siguientes representaron un reto para Tomoyo pues debía decidir con quién comer o estar entre las clases, por un lado su compañero de clase y protector reencarnación del mago y por otro su nuevo amigo Dylan, a veces prefería quedarse en el salón leyendo el diccionario con tal de no elegir.

Eriol no la presionaba o le recriminaba sus actos, más bien todo le era indiferente, después de todo Tomoyo sólo era un viejo recuerdo de su niñez y Dylan no le interesaba en absoluto; por otro lado tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Tomoyo no había perdido su tiempo en pensar qué tanto había Eriol fuera de casa, a pesar de que regresaban de la escuela juntos él salía inmediatamente después de comer y regresaba al anochecer. Nakuru se encargaba de hacerla sentir como en casa pues le encantaba que la pelinegra le arreglara la ropa para tener "su propio" estilo, incluso le había rogado que le confeccionara un abrigo, ella había aceptado gustosa.

Una de esas noches en vela en compañía de la guardián la amatista se encontró con una fase de Eriol que nunca habría imaginado.

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche, Spinel estaba extendido sobre la alfombra en su auténtica forma, Nakuru posaba con los brazos extendidos mientras la japonesa terminaba de marcar con alfileres los últimos detalles cuando llegó el mago con una cara de pocos amigos. Spinel al sentir su ira se levantó de forma rápida y alerta, Nakuru lo miró con miedo mientras la pelinegra lo miraba extrañada, no era su costumbre llegar azotando puertas.

Sin decir una sola palabra se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar como poseso, eran movimientos precisos y fuertes, la música lejos de ser un vals como los que el acostumbraba parecía más una marcha pues aunque no sonaba mal cada nota sobresaltaba más a los presentes, quienes miraban sin hablar el espectáculo.

Llevaba casi 10 minutos tocando el piano sin levantar la mirada de las teclas, Tomoyo trataba de cruzar su mirada con alguno de los guardianes en la búsqueda de una explicación.

-¿Qué hace?-se atrevió a susurrarle a Spinel.

-No lo interrumpas, debe estar en serio molesto.

La chica lo miro con asombro, si estaba molesto ¿por qué no hablar con él? Era normal que siguiera así si nadie se atrevía a preguntarle que tenía; por otro lado verlo en ese estado le imponía un poco.

"Alguien debe hacerlo en algún momento"- se dijo tomando valor y acercándose a él aparentando tranquilidad.

-Eriol ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo parándose junto al piano mientras los guardianes la miraba sorprendidos y preparados para salvar su vida en caso de ser necesario ¿acaso no temía la ira del mago Clow? Era obvio que esa niña no sabía nada de nada.

Eriol la ignoró y siguió tocando como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras Tomoyo lo veía fijamente y, sin saber por qué comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la marcha que paulatinamente se fue transformando en un vals para acoplarse a su canto, así permanecieron un rato más hasta que él soltó el instrumento y se atrevió a verla a los ojos.

-Nakuru, tráenos un poco de té.

Los guardianes salieron apresuradamente temiendo lo peor.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? Es decir… a veces cantar me ayuda a sacar cosas que ni yo sabía que tenía.

-Si, gracias. Siempre ha sido un placer hacer pareja contigo en la música, encuentro tu voz maravillosa.

-Te lo agradezco-le sonrió de forma dulce-¿quieres hablar de algo? Probablemente no lo entienda pero soy muy buena escuchando, incluso puedes usar mis rodillas para llorar si así lo deseas.- le dijo a modo de broma recordando a MeI Lin.

-No acostumbro llorar, y menos en las rodillas de una señorita, pero extrañamente si me gustaría hablar ya que mis problemas son más terrenales de lo que te imaginas.- contestó indicándole que pasaran al sillón.

-Entonces aquí estoy, lo que escuche no lo repetiré y tampoco te juzgaré.

Eriol la miró de forma profunda ¿cómo es que esa chica le inspiraba tanta confianza? No era algo nuevo, siempre lo había hecho, y aunque en ese tiempo no estaba enfocado en encontrar virtudes en los habitantes de Tomoeda ahora podía decir que ella completaba a la perfección la magia de su sucesora, Tomoyo era sin duda la parte equilibrada que le faltaba a Sakura.

-Estoy enamorado Tomoyo.- dijo sin preámbulos haciendo que el corazón de la chica diera un brinco- seguramente alguien como tú ya sabe de quién.

-La profesora Mizuki.- susurró con un dolor bien oculto, estaba por escuchar lo que siempre se había negado, algo que la había lastimado de mil y un formas de niña ¿cómo compararse con una mujer?

-Así es, estamos juntos desde siempre, ella me ha jurado que soy su más grande amor, incluso por encima del hermano de Sakura: por mi parte la amo más que a nada.

-¿Y cuál es el problema si ambos se aman?-preguntó la pelinegra con una perfecta mascara sobre sus sentimientos.

-Las condiciones en las que lo hacemos. Como sabes ella posee ciertos poderes y, a pesar de haber desaparecido su cascabel sigue teniendo la capacidad de ver y saber cosas que pocos pueden ver. Ese es precisamente el problema, ella ha visto en las memorias de Clow a Yu Jie.-el chico miró la reacción de su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no conozco la historia de Yu Jie.- contestó también sonriendo

-Li Shaoran te mataría si te escuchara decir eso, ella fue la madre de su abuela, una poderosa bruja que era temida por el uso del arco, la Carta Flecha está basada en su persona, fue la primera mujer en heredar el liderazgo del clan y también fue la prometida de Clow antes de que decidiera abandonar a la familia.

-Eso es nuevo, sabía que eras pariente de Li pero no que casi fueras su bisabuelo.

-Es gracioso si lo expones así. El verdadero problema es la historia de esa mujer con Reed, ellos fueron grandes amantes, es muy conocido que se amaron desde siempre y que ni cuando él se marchó su amor se vio mutilado, tras la prematura muerte del esposo de Yu Jie ellos volvieron a verse e incluso se dice que ni la muerte podría separarlos.

-Es una historia muy romántica y linda, dos amantes que a pesar de que nunca pudieron estar juntos se seguían queriendo, ni la muerte los separaría… espera ¿ella reencarno?

-No lo sé, eso es parte del problema Kaho insiste en que en algún momento me reencontraré con esa mujer.

-¿Y eso es cierto?

-Es poco probable, aunque la idea del amor que vence a la muerte es muy romántica en realidad pocas personas recuerdan sus vidas pasadas, y las que lo hacemos tenemos muy claro que si bien eso fuimos en otra vida, en la actual pretendemos cambiar muchas cosas.

-¿Y ella no puede ser esa reencarnación?

-Temo que no.

-Entonces ella está enfadada por el recuerdo de una vida pasada tuya, está celosa del amor que Clow sintió por una mujer y que eso repercuta en el amor que Eriol sienta por ella…¿eso no es un poco irracional?

Eriol la miro aliviado, a pesar de ser una chica común y corriente había puesto en palabras algo que lo atormentaba desde hace tiempo. Para él, Tomoyo siempre se le había hecho una persona muy "curiosa", a pesar de no tener poderes se aventuraba a estar con Sakura siempre aunque eso la pusiera en peligro, tenía una voz que hasta las Cartas envidiaban, podía conocer a la gente con sólo observarlos y además era capaz de entender a las personas sin muchas palabras de por medio ¿cuántas reencarnaciones llevaría esa dulce chica?

-El amor es así Tomoyo, por lo menos para ciertas personas.

-Si yo fuera la profesora me sentiría terriblemente celosa de una mujer que parece ser tan poderosa, pero creo que también necesita que la hagas entender que tú no eres Clow, sino su reencarnación y, aunque poseas sus recuerdos en realidad Eriol nunca la conoció y nunca… nunca ha amado a nadie que no sea la señorita Mizuki.- Tomoyo tomó asiento mientras decía esto, si bien había tratado de convencerse que los sentimientos por el inglés habían sido cosa de su infancia en los últimos días esta mentira se había hecho insostenible y aceptar que él no la amaba no era lo más bonito del mundo.

-Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz Tomoyo.- el chico tomo las manos de la amatista entre las suyas mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más tierna que ella le había visto- Eres la primera persona que logra entenderlo, yo sólo poseo sus recuerdos pero no soy él.- y sin notar el nerviosismo de la joven el chico la abrazo haciendo que su corazón latiera como el trote de un caballo, no fue capaz de poner objeciones, se limitó a dejarse hacer.

-Aquí está el té.- Nakuru entró seguida por Spinel en su forma falsa, quien casi se queda sin mandíbula al ver la escena mientras la castaña hacía esfuerzos por mantener la bandeja en sus brazos-Ah yo…

-Está bien Ruby, sólo es un gesto de aprecio.- el inglés terminó con el gesto y se puso de pie- estoy cansado, buenas noches.- salió sin dar más explicaciones dejando a sus guardianes con los ojos abiertos y a la japonesa tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco y aun sin moverse, ese chico le hacía perder la sangre fría con que se desenvolvía por la vida.

-To-tomoyo…

-Dime Nakuru.- susurró aun sin regresar por completo a la realidad.

-¿Estabas abrazando al amo? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

-A decir verdad no lo sé… sólo… no sé… él es una persona muy extraña, alguien a quien no puedo conocer sólo observando sus acciones, es todo un misterio.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras jugaba con su cabello de forma nerviosa, por eso le gustaba ¿no? Era un gran misterio para ella, alguien que salía de lo común.

-El amo debe estimarte enserio si te abrazó, nunca había hecho eso.- agregó Spinel mirando con atención a su invitada, para él sólo era una humana con cierto conocimiento de lo que en verdad ocurría a su alrededor.

Tomoyo llegó a su habitación por pura inercia, aun sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Eriol, y aunque también tenía la mala experiencia de los sentimientos por la pelirroja, prefería quedarse con lo bueno. Cansada como estaba prendió el ordenador, allí encontró un mensaje de su madre que le pedía la dirección de su nueva casa para poder mandarle las cajas con libros que le había solicitado en el último "mail", unos cuantos correos de sus amigos y uno de Sakura:

_Hola Tomoyo ¿cómo va todo? No he sabido mucho de ti en estos días y me imagino que estas muy ocupada acoplándote a tu nueva escuela y haciendo muchos amigos. Seguramente Eriol está siendo un buen anfitrión y se divierten mucho juntos ¿ya viste a la profesora Mizuki? Kero le manda un reto a Spinel pero no le hagas caso… _

_Sabes… aquí las cosas son bastante complicadas, el Consejo de magia China espera demasiado de mí, los ancianos son atemorizantes y aunque Shaoran está de mi lado a veces siento que no soy capaz de pasar las pruebas que me ponen. He tenido que leer muchos libros y aprender nuevos hechizos, y aunque es divertido ser la alumna de las hermanas Li también es muy agotador ¿sabías que tengo que memorizar volúmenes de historia familiar? Es de locos… pero mi chino está mejorando, ya no se resume en "nihao"._

Tomoyo sonrió al imaginarse a su atolondrada amiga rodeada de enormes libros con pastas gruesas y hojas amarillas, aunque también sintió cierta nostalgia, en realidad ella no había hecho aún amigos, la gente en Inglaterra no era muy sociable, además de que la mayoría de las chicas la odiaban y los chicos no perdían el tiempo hablándole en un inglés despacio, pues no era muy hábil en esta lengua.

_Hola Sakura, me alegra saber que estás leyendo mucho, debes enseñarles que estas a la altura de cualquier mago o bruja chinos y que por algo eres la dueña de las cartas, no te preocupes seguramente "todo estará bien". Aun no veo a la profesora ni he conocido muchos lugares pues el idioma es una gran barrera, aunque me esfuerzo, Dylan (el chico guapo del que te conté en mi carta pasada) se ha ofrecido a ayudarme pero no hemos quedado en nada aún. Estos días he pensado que ya es tiempo de meterme en el coro de la escuela, añoro poder cantar; además de que será muy emocionante aprender canciones nuevas._

_Por cierto, el otro día hablando con Eriol surgió el nombre de Yu- Jie Li ¿podrías averiguar quién fue? Mi curiosidad me mata pero el recato me prohíbe preguntarle de más, seguramente algo debe estar escrito en esos libros que ahora tienes a tu alcance, diviértete mucho amiga y salúdame a tu novio y a Mei Lin._

* * *

La mañana de lo que sería un largo día inició con un gran retardo por parte de Tomoyo, por primera vez en años se había quedado dormida y de no ser por Spinel, que había tenido la gentileza de despertarla, sin duda se hubiera seguido hasta medio día. Justamente ese día Eriol había salido más temprano de lo normal para su práctica con el coro, él era el encargado de acompañarlos con el piano y había prometido a la japonesa pedirle al profesor que le hiciera una audición a destiempo.

Tomoyo había salido de la casa sin probar bocado y corriendo lo más elegantemente que podía, pues odiaba hacerlo sin una razón en especial. Había tomado todos los atajos posibles y pasaba por un parque en construcción cuando lo vio.

Frente a ella había un ser muy parecido a la Carta Sombra, se limitaba a estar entre los materiales de la obra, flotando hasta que percibió la mirada de la pelinegra, fue allí cuando se giró a ver a la asustada chica quien sólo se quedó quieta observando; tardó unos minutos en entender lo que veía y lentamente comenzó a retroceder, sobre todo al ver que el ser se movía hacia ella.


	5. Reencuentro

-Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

A pesar de que su cerebro le ordenaba correr sus piernas no le respondían, por lo general ese tipo de cosas pasaban cuando Sakura estaba a su alrededor, era la energía mágica lo que guiaba a esos seres ¿por qué se le presentaban a ella justamente cuando iba sola? Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse guiadas por la adrenalina del momento haciéndola correr lo más que podía y sin frenarse hasta haber llegado a la escuela.

* * *

-Ey ey ey Tomoyo ¿estás bien? luces asustada.- Dylan la había frenado nada más cruzando la reja, él se veía radiante y la sujetaba delicadamente por la muñeca, mientras ella trataba de meter aire a sus pulmones.

-Yo…yo…vi…algo…

-¿Algo? ¿Algo cómo qué?

-Pues… un…una…-¿tenía caso decirlo? La tomaría como una loca, después de todo el chico ni se imaginaba que algunas personas usaban báculos y cartas para volar por allí mientras todos dormían- Una araña… son horribles ¿no crees?

-¿Estas segura? Parecía que te perseguían.

-Estoy bien… yo debo apresurarme y reunirme con Eriol.- se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya era muy tarde y el ceño de chico se había fruncido.

-Con ese tonto…¿para qué?

-Cosas del coro Dylan, pretendo ingresar a él.

-Menos mal… yo… creí que estabas interesada en él.- le sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su cabello- sabes… me gustaría salir contigo el sábado, claro si te parece bien, me gustaría mostrarte más cosas… ya sabes.

-Me encantaría.- hizo caso omiso de Eriol por el momento, era verdad que algún sentimiento de su infancia se colaba en su interior, pero no iba a negarse la oportunidad de conocer al pelirrojo, quien por cierto le atraía bastante- ¿Nos vemos en la plaza?

-Claro a eso de las 10 de la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, ahora debo irme.- hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés y siguió su marcha hacia el salón de música, Eriol tenía que saber qué cosas tan horribles andaban vagando por Londres así como así.

* * *

La pelinegra entró lo más calmada que pudo al salón de música, y aunque trató de hacer el menor ruido el profesor detuvo por completo la clase al verla entrar.

-¿Y usted quién es?- era un hombre mayor y de mirada estricta, sus gruesas gafas descansaban sobre su chueca nariz y sus ojos color oliva intimidaban a la chica, quien solo se atrevió a intercambiar una rápida mirada con Eriol.

-Es Tomoyo Daidouji profesor, la chica de la que le hablé.

-Ah sí, esa que se cree tan especial que puede llegar así como así y entrar al coro ¿verdad?- el hombre mostró una sonrisa de lado mientras se dirigía a la japonesa, que trataba de controlar las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca.

-Sólo pido una audición.

-Muy bien señorita Daidouji, interprétenos la canción con la cual se sienta más segura.

-¿Frente a todos?

-Así es ¿acaso le parece intimidante?

-En absoluto.- la chica le sonrió con confianza, si había algo de lo que se sentía plenamente segura era su voz- Les cantaré en japonés.- cruzó el salón, entonó algunas notas para calentar su garganta y comenzó a cantar la dulce melodía que interpretaba en su adorada escuela primaria, esa que le había dado tantos trofeos que tanto enorgullecían a su madre. Mientras las notas salían sin esfuerzo la chica se remontó a su infancia, cuando su padre aún vivía con ellas y cada noche le leía un cuento para hacerla dormir; fue de él que escuchó por primera vez esa canción, su abuela solía cantársela cuando era un pequeño y él la transmitía para crear un vínculo con su hija.

Cuando los problemas entre sus padres comenzaron Tomoyo la ensayó día y noche, pues siempre lograba parar las discusiones con su voz, ambos dejaban las peleas para felicitar a su hijita… aunque todo cambió cuando…

Tomoyo dejó atrás sus recuerdos cuando escuchó el piano tocar al compás de su voz, Eriol, sin poderse controlar se le había unido formando un hermoso dueto de dos jóvenes talentos; una vez terminada la canción los demás chicos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron.

-Y bien profesor Jean- empezó Eriol- ¿Tiene lo que necesitamos?

El profesor afirmó con cara de pocos amigos mientras apuntaba el nombre de la japonesa en su lista, odiaba quedar en ridículo pero no podía negar que la joven tenía talento.

* * *

Esa tarde mientras Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban a casa la chica le contó lo que había visto, se había mantenido callada en la escuela por pura precaución, pero dado que nadie tomaba el mismo camino que ellos se atrevió a comenzar.

-Es raro, ciertamente no sentí ninguna presencia y es obvio que mis guardianes tampoco, aun así les diré que estén alerta ¿no te hizo daño?

-No, sólo me miró y luego salí corriendo.

-Me alegro, no quiero que te veas envuelta en peleas de magia por mi culpa, de vez en cuando alguien descubre que soy la reencarnación de Clow y viene a querer enfrentarme, si eso pasara diles que no tienes nada que ver conmigo.

* * *

La mañana del sábado Tomoyo aún se tropezaba con todas las cajas que tenía abiertas a lo largo de su habitación, su madre había mandado las cajas que faltaban y algunas cosas extras que creía le harían falta. Aun no terminaba de arreglarse y el tiempo pasaba de forma veloz para acercarla a su cita con Dylan y, aunque trataba de controlarse no podía negar que le gustaba. Hacía mucho que ningún chico la hacía sentir así, esas mariposas en el estómago, risitas tontas, color en el rostro y vergüenza de verlo a los ojos; no le pasaba desde Eriol.

"Dylan es un buen chico, además de muy guapo, tal vez pronto Sakura no sea la única con un novio. Sería tan romántico que pudiéramos salir en pareja"

Tomoyo sonrió ante la idea y siguió preocupada por su arreglo personal. En Japón había salido con algunos chicos, no podía negar que tenía muchos admiradores pero las cosas se habían arruinado en la primera cita y es que ella no se sentía a gusto con ninguno; todos eran…¿cómo decirlo? Poco auténticos y, para su mala suerte ella podía detectar las mentiras a distancia y conocer a una persona a través de sus ojos.

Se había puesto un suéter largo del mismo color que sus ojos sobre un mallón negro y unos tenis a juego, un poco de brillo en los labios y una cola alta de caballo; había adornado sus orejas con un par de aretes en forma de barco y sonreía satisfecha a su reflejo en el espejo.

Tenía la cámara cargada y una memoria nueva lista para sus nuevas aventuras. A pesar de no haberla tocado por algún tiempo, ahora Sakura no tenía mucho trabajo como Card Captor, le seguía encantando grabar y editar videos por lo cual comenzaría con su estancia en Londres para poder mostrárselo a su madre cuando volviera a casa.

Tenía todo listo y estaba por tomar su bolso cuando escuchó unos gritos provenientes del piso de abajo, curiosa por naturaleza bajó para enterarse y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a una mujer alta y pelirroja con un hermoso vestido negro y botines gritándole algo a Nakuru; su asombro fue mayor al reconocer a su antigua profesora como la que emisora de esas demandas.

-Ya te dije que Eriol no está, y como no soy su niñera no puedo saber a dónde fue.

-Eres su guardián.

-Pero eso no me hace tenerlo ubicado las 24 horas del día.

-Seguramente él te pidió que no me dijeras.- la mujer había disminuido el tono pero se veía enfadada, fue entonces cuando notó la joven figura en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Profesora Mizuki?- interrumpió con vergüenza-¿Es usted?

-¿Daidouji?- la miro asombrada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah bueno yo… vine a estudiar.

-¿En casa de la reencarnación de Clow?

-No… es decir, pasaron varias cosas para que yo terminara aquí.- algo en la gélida mirada de la mujer la hacía sentirse incomoda ¿dónde había quedado aquella mujer dulce que le había enseñado matemáticas?

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-Un poco más de un mes.

-Eriol no me lo dijo.

-Seguramente se le paso, después de todo yo no soy…

-¿Y Sakura?

-En Hong Kong, con Li.

-Eriol siempre habla de ella y lo orgulloso que está, pero de ti no dijo ni una palabra y eso me extraña aún más.

-No comprendo.

-Te has puesto muy linda señorita Daidouji.

-Gra-gracias.

-Es una lástima que no poseas poderes mágicos, ¿no estarás buscando a la reencarnación de Clow por ese motivo verdad?

-No comprendo, es decir ¿para que querría poderes? Si he de serle sincera jamás he deseado ese tipo de cosas, además le suplico llame a Eriol por su nombre y no como una reencarnación.

-Lo llamaré como quiera hacerlo y déjame poner algo en claro, no estoy de acuerdo con tenerte viviendo en la misma casa que mi novio así que te ruego te vayas.

-¡Eso sí que no!- Nakuru se había mantenido en silencio pero algo dentro de ella había explotado; esa mujer le colmaba la paciencia y, aunque en un principio había intentado sobrellevarla por ser la novia de su creador ya había llegado a un punto donde no soportaba verla.- Tomoyo es nuestra invitada, el mismo Eriol la trajo y dijo que se quedaría el tiempo que ella quisiese y para mí ya es miembro de la familia, incluso el amo la aceptó como una amiga y eso me pone muy feliz.

-Es por todos conocido que el mago Clow no confiaba en las personas, menos en los amigos, por eso creó las Cartas, para llenar ese vacío. ¿Cómo voy a creerme que de la nada es amigo de una humana sin poderes? Si fuera Sakura lo entendería…aunque si bien eres la mejor amiga de la…

-¡No soy sólo la amiga de Sakura!- la pelinegra estaba más que harta de solo ser, la amiga-prima- compañera de Sakura, era una persona muy valiosa por ser ella misma- además Eriol y Clow no son la misma persona, deberías saber cómo afecta este tema a tu novio.

-La esencia es la misma y lo que importa ¿Qué puedes saber tú?- la mujer comenzaba a impacientarse ¿de dónde salía de pronto esa niña a darle sermones? ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Eriol?

-Yo me preocuparía por usted si no es capaz de notar que algo afecta a la persona que quiere.- algo en esa mujer la ponía de malas, si supiera lo afortunada que era al ser la persona especial de Eriol.

-No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, sólo diré que no estoy en nada de acuerdo que estés viviendo aquí. Él y yo hemos tenido varios problemillas y no creo que quieras agregar uno más a la lista ¿o si?

* * *

**Manita arriba si odias a Mizuki XD**

Jajajaja no ya en serio, perdon si no tengo una fecha específica para publicar pero es que luego me estreso y me da mi bloqueo creativo, por eso prefiero escribir lento pero seguro.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, agregues a alertas favoritos, etc, etc XD Espero sigan disfrutando este fic


	6. Yo soy tu muñeca

***Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP**

* * *

**-No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, sólo diré que no estoy en nada de acuerdo que estés viviendo aquí. Él y yo hemos tenido varios problemillas y no creo que quieras agregar uno más a la lista ¿o si?**

Tomoyo estaba a punto de contestar cuando Eriol apareció con actitud seria.

-Kaho, te pediría que no trates de esa manera a mi invitada.-el chico acababa de llegar y había ocultado su presencia para escuchar el motivo de la pelea- yo le ofrecí a Tomoyo mi casa en agradecimiento por su amabilidad mientras yo estuve en Tomoeda, además es injusto que la culpes de las discusiones que hemos tenido.

-Lo lamento- la expresión de la mujer había cambiado, ahora se veía seriamente arrepentida de sus palabras y actos- es sólo que estoy un poco insegura y me pongo celosa fácilmente.

-No tienes de que estarlo, es sólo Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de la dueña de...

Al escucharlo la japonesa sintió un dolor muy grande en el pecho, así que era así como la veía después de todo, la amiga de Sakura, la prima, la compañera… ni siquiera podía llamarla una amiga; su mirada se había vuelto turbia pues aunque luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas no estaba tan segura de lograrlo.

Eriol posó sus zafiros en el rostro de la amatista ¿por qué su expresión lucía tan triste? ¿acaso sus palabras la habían lastimado? Y entonces recordó la escena de la otra noche…

-Tomoyo yo…

-Debo irme.- contestó con una sonrisa que no podía engañar al inglés- quede con alguien y ya voy tarde, regresaré noche. Buenas tardes señorita Mizuki.- dijo haciendo una reverencia a la pelirroja y saliendo rápidamente sin frenarse a pesar de que Eriol la llamaba; en ese momento no era capaz de confrontarlo, su fuerza se había esfumado.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión Dylan ya estaba allí y aunque ella lucía su sonrisa más radiante sus ojos decían lo contrario; había derramado algunas lágrimas en el camino.

-¿Estas bien Tomoyo?-preguntó el chico preocupado a lo que la japonesa sólo atino a abrazarlo mientras volvía a llorar y recordaba aquella tarde en Tomoeda cuando su corazón recibió su primer herida de amor.

**FLASH-BACK**

Eriol no había asistido ese día a la escuela ¿sería por lo ocurrido durante la última batalla? Si le preguntaran directamente a Tomoyo sólo les diría que tuvo una buena siesta, fue hasta que despertó cuando se enteró de la verdadera naturaleza del chico; la reencarnación de Clow. Tenía que ser… el primer chico que verdaderamente le gustaba era un mago muy poderoso, sólo a ella le pasaban esas cosas.

Sakura lucía preocupada por él, el buen corazón de su amiga le impedía odiar a pesar de todo. Habían decidido ir a su casa todos para poder hacerle frente, o por lo menos esa era la idea de la castaña, en cuanto a Li, que por cierto lucía en extremo avergonzado, sólo trataba de permanecer a su lado; seguramente algo había ocurrido con esos dos mientras Tomoyo dormía, ya le sacaría la verdad a su amiga.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, se moría de ganas de visitar al inglés, a pesar de que había pasado una noche en vela a causa de la conmoción al saber su verdadera naturaleza, y eso ya era mucho, por lo general a ella nada le sorprendía.

A pesar de conocer la verdad y haber llorado como nunca al verlo aún más lejano quería verle, si iba a regresar a Inglaterra quería guardar cada momento con él en su memoria, grabaría con sangre su cara y atesoraría cada sensación vivida a su lado.

De camino a la casa el silencio predominó entre los castaños y, aunque en otro momento hubiera sido tierno para la amatista, ahora sólo la exasperaban, si él ya se había declarado ¿Por qué su amiga no decía algo? Ella sabía de los sentimientos de Sakura antes que ella misma, era obvio que le amaba. Si supiera lo dichosa que era al ser correspondida.

Mientras veía a los card captors sonrojándose al rozarse o tratar de entablar conversación ella pensaba en su propio conflicto; Eriol se iría por siempre. Era la primera vez que se sentía así y estaba a punto de verlo marchar para siempre sin siquiera tener idea de su existencia ¿Qué era ella para la reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo? Mientras más se acercaban su corazón parecía a punto de salirse ¿era miedo? Si él era tan poderoso seguramente sabía de sus sentimientos ¿no?

"Baka, como si a él le interesara conocer los sentimientos de una niña como tú".- se recriminó mentalmente.

A pesar de eso quería saber cómo se sentía el hacia ella ¿le seguiría escribiendo? ¿Podrían ser amigos algún día?

Cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, y vio a Nakuru y al ser llamado Spinel, se asombró ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas? Eriol denotaba a leguas su pasado mágico, tal vez era eso lo que tanto le atraía de él.

Al ver a Eriol su corazón se detuvo, ese micro segundo en el que sus miradas se encontraron fue para ella eterno ¿le sonreía? ¿no estaba molesto de verla allí cuando en realidad no tenía un motivo? Pero su dicha terminó poco cuando vio entrar a su antigua profesora de matemáticas y entonces lo vio ponerse de pie, acercarle la silla, verla con esos ojos de… amor, sí, eso era. Él veía a esa mujer de la misma forma en que ella le veía a él, tal vez algo más profundo y maduro, después de todo ¿en qué se comparaba el amor de una niña al amor de un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño?

Después de esa escena fue incapaz de concentrarse en nada más, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y llorar en los brazos de su madre, llorar hasta quedar completamente seca, pero no era el momento. Podía jactarse de haber engañado al mago Clow, Eriol no parecía haber notado en absoluto la tristeza en el semblante de la pelinegra, esa sonrisa que tenía tan bien ensayada había aparecido en su rostro y todos parecían creer que disfrutaba la velada. Cada caricia, palabra o acción que ellos se daban era un cuchillo en el corazón de la niña que se obligaba a ver, con la esperanza de matar cada fragmento de amor que sentía por aquel ser.

Muchas veces creyó ser descubierta por el chico, pero este la veía sin mirar, sin darle ni siquiera una sonrisa, incluso Sakura parecía estar absorta por sus propias preocupaciones ¿y quién la culparía? Estaba tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos después de todo.

Cuando la fiesta terminó y se despidieron supo en su interior que no lo volvería a ver, que allí terminaba cualquier historia alguna vez imaginada por su inocente cabecita y si bien los japoneses no tenían la costumbre de abrazar a las personas y ella se caracterizaba por tener ciertos valores no pudo evitar pensarlo, aun así fue muy cobarde para llevarlo a cabo.

Para su sorpresa vio al joven Eriol besando la mano de Sakura, en un acto de galantería y cariño al ser que protegería las posesiones más valiosas de Clow, y aunque Li parecía a punto de sacar la espada y retarlo a un duelo él no se inmuto, luego pasó a despedirse de su pariente, sus guardianes y al final le tocó el turno a ella.

-Lamento si te asuste con mis pruebas, no era mi intención que te vieras involucrada, pero así se dieron las cosas.- le dijo Eriol con la mirada de Clow.

-No te preocupes, supongo que fue divertido ser parte de la acción de vez en cuando y poder grabar a Sakurita con los trajes que le confeccioné.

-Me alegro haberte ayudado con eso, tienes un talento sorprendente.- le tomó de las manos- puedes crear verdaderas obras de arte y, además eres capaz de impulsarla a hacer cosas asombrosas, fue un placer haberte conocido Daidouji, sin duda eres una persona sorprendente.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sorprendente? Yo en realidad no hice nada, sólo puse a su alcance ciertas cosas…

-A veces la mayor fuerza de una persona no está en su interior sino a su lado. Eres un gran pilar para Sakura y para Kerberus y Yue, ellos te aprecian y te agradezco que les tengas cariño.

-Es un placer, ellos son buenos y se dan a querer y…yo…yo…

-¿Si?-preguntó curioso.

-Yo en verdad los quiero y agradezco que me hayas permitido conocerlos, no sólo a ellos sino a las cartas y a ti.

-Yo también me siento afortunado de haberte conocido.- le sonrió como a ella tanto le gustaba, de esa forma que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara, sus manos sudaran y su mente se perdiera.

Cuando sintió roto el agarre de sus manos estaba a punto de abrazarlo, de implorar que no se fuera pero Mizuki intervino antes.

-Eriol, ya es tarde.

-Es mejor que se vayan a casa, les agradezco haber venido, atesoraré estos recuerdos por siempre.

Esa fue la última sonrisa que ella podía recordar, la última imagen que vio antes de sumirse en un mar de lágrimas del cual su madre nunca se enteró, así había sido siempre; guardaba su dolor para ella misma así no preocupaba a los demás, no soportaba la idea de ver a nadie triste aunque eso supusiera ser ella misma infeliz.

**Fin de flash-back**

-Yo.- Tomoyo no sabía que decir ¿lo estaba? En realidad no lo sabía, o más bien no estaba segura. Siempre se preocupaba por todos y trataba mil y un cosas para que todos terminaran felices pero nunca se preocupaba por ella, prefería no hablar consigo misma para no tener que escuchar sus peores temores, sus miedos; odiaba admitir cuanto le afectaban las cosas.

-No tienes por qué contestar, sólo ven aquí.- Dylan tomó a la japonesa desprevenida y la abrazó haciéndole entender que allí estaría para ella cuantas veces quisiera. Así permanecieron largo rato hasta que la morena, sonrojada se separó de él y agradeció el gesto.

Mientras vagaban por la plaza Tomoyo no dejó de sonreír para no preocupar a su compañero y aunque trataba de divertirse no podía sacarse de la cabeza el problema en el que probablemente había metido a Eriol; no fue hasta que un gran cono de fresa apareció frente a ella.

-Alégrate ¿vale?- Dylan le mostró una cálida sonrisa al darle el cono, no era secreto para él que a su amiga algo le molestaba pero tampoco quería presionarla, saldría cuando fuera necesario.

-Gra-gracias.- tomo el cono y lo probo- ¿cómo supiste que es mi sabor favorito?

-Lo adivine, además también es el sabor favorito de mi hermanita.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Sí, somos gemelos.- contestó Dylan sin darle importancia.

-¿Gemelos? ¿Acaso va al instituto? Porque…

-No, ella estudia en una preparatoria de señoritas a partir de este año, su nombre es Diane, algún día te la presentaré si quieres, seguro se harán amigas.- le dio una probada traviesa al helado de Tomoyo haciéndola reír.

-Es muy divertido estar contigo, y hasta tienes una hermanita.

-¿Eres hija única?

-Si, mis padres no se llevaban muy bien y… pues sólo estoy yo.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, oye ¿me acompañarías a comprar unas telas? Tengo ganas de hacerme un bonito abrigo.- ladeo la cabeza como si tratara de recordar algún modelo en específico, acto seguido Dylan posaba sus labios sobre la frente de la chica haciéndola caer de la silla ante la sorpresa.

-¡Oh lo siento!- gritó asustado al ver lo que había provocado- Yo sólo… no pude resistirme.- le extendió una mano para ponerla de pie aunque la chica aún se veía confusa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó nerviosa mirándolo con esos ojos a los que nada se le escapaba.

-Porque eres preciosa.- el chico se sonrojó al notar lo que había dicho- bueno, eso ya lo debes saber, digo…

La amatista lo miró de forma tierna y comenzó a reír como no lo hacía desde hace mucho.

-Gracias Dylan, pero agradecería la próxima vez lo hicieras con mi consentimiento.

-Pero eso quita el factor sorpresa y el romanticismo.- dijo ya más tranquilo al saber que no estaba molesta con él.

Pasearon un rato más por la plaza hablando de temas nada relacionados con aquel beso pues ninguno quería echarlo a perder o decir más de la cuenta; eran demasiado observadores como para darse cuenta que ambos sentían "cosas" por el otro pero estaban esperando el momento justo para ponerlo en palabras. Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo lo vio.

Aquel hombre sentado en las barras de comida, aquel con un niño a lado que le mostraba su carrito salido en algún menú de comida, esos ojos azules, ese cabello negro y esa sonrisa… ella lo recordaba, recordaba…

-¿Tomoyo sucede algo?- Dylan siguió la mirada de su compañera pero no vio nada inusual, ella había comenzado a temblar de forma involuntaria y parecía al borde de un desmayo- ¡Tomoyo!- exclamó alterado al verla en ese estado.

-No… no puede ser.- sin darse cuenta el autocontrol que tanto la caracterizaba había desaparecido ¿acaso él no la veía? Tal vez ya la había olvidado- Dylan… necesito estar sola, lo lamento. Trató de andar hacia la salida pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

-No estás bien Tomoyo ¿qué ocurre?- el hombre se había puesto de pie de la mano con el niño y en unos minutos estaría frente a ellos.

-Nada ¡Suéltame!- gritó presa del pánico al verlo acercarse y usando toda la fuerza que cabía en ese frágil cuerpo logró empujarlo lo suficiente como para zafarse de su agarre y echó a correr tan rápido como podía, dejando al chico extrañado y preocupado, pero sin intenciones de seguirla.

Esa noche, cuando Tomoyo fue capaz de serenar sus pensamientos y llorar hasta, según ella, quedar seca decidió volver a casa, ya era casi media noche y no le agradaba la idea de meterse en algún problema. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí? ¿La había visto? Era algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza por más que tratara; sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para obtener esas respuestas. Una vez que cruzó el umbral recordó de pronto el asunto que la había hecho enfurecer esa mañana, sin poder con una preocupación más comenzó a subir las escaleras directo a su habitación pero una voz que venía de las sombras la hizo detenerse.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo ¿podemos hablar?- Eriol apareció de forma sigilosa recargado en el barandal mirando la hacia arriba tratando de hacer contacto visual con la japonesa.

-Lo siento Eriol, ahora estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?

-Temo que no, es importante que dejemos algunos puntos claros sobre… -la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca para hacerla girar pero en cuanto su piel rozó la de Tomoyo supo que algo no estaba bien, asustado la giró para quedar de frente.

-Estoy cansada… por favor.- trató de sonar normal, en esos momentos no quería saber que debía irse de casa para no traer más problemas o algo por el estilo, sólo quería dormir y alejarse un rato de la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dylan te hizo algo?- la miró de forma profunda como si tratara de leer su mente, haciendo contacto visual y sin soltar su muñeca.

-Dylan… no, estoy.- ¿Cómo sabía de Dylan? Ah claro, estaba hablando con Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-No digas que estas bien cuando ambos sabemos que es falso, podrá funcionar con otras personas pero para engañarme necesitarías muchas más reencarnaciones de las que llevas.- contestó seriamente haciendo que Tomoyo se sorprendiera ¿él sabía que algo le pasaba con sólo tocarla? Las luces estaba apagadas, apenas y podía verlo ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?

-¿Por qué estaría mal? Sólo estoy cansada.

-Tu voz aun suena entrecortada, aunque no haya luz puedo ver tus ojos hinchados por haber llorado, aun tiemblas y no fuiste incapaz de percatarte de mi presencia en la habitación, además tu forma de caminar…

-Ok… ok… tu ganas, tuve un mal día- sólo pensaba en irse de allí- no es la gran cosa y tampoco es culpa de Dylan… sólo necesito descansar y…

-Tomoyo, sé que no soy tu mejor amigo, que sólo soy un conocido pero si tienes algún problema me gustaría ayudarte, en serio me simpatizas y si puedo usar mi poder para ayudarte lo haría encantado.

La amatista negó con su cabeza mientras una lágrima se escapaba ¿por qué Eriol aún no la soltaba? ¿No notaba que le había daño a ese órgano que debería limitarse a bombear sangre?

Con un movimiento de la mano de Eriol varias velas apreciaron flotando a su alrededor mostrando a la amatista con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que a pesar de haber intentado reprimir seguían brotando una tras otra ante la mirada de la reencarnación; sin poderse contener ella acortó el espacio que había entre ellos y recargada en su pecho comenzó a llorar amargamente esperando el momento en que él la separara; ese momento nunca llegó.

El inglés la rodeó con sus brazos apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de esa niña a la que había visto tan fuerte, tan feliz, tan enigmática; la única chica a la que le permitiría tener una conversación con él de igual a igual. Ambos terminaron sentados en la escalera aun abrazados él sin preguntar nada y ella sin tratar de frenar más su llanto ¿no era esa fuente interminable de agua salada un claro símbolo de que hasta ella tenía un límite?

Después de un rato de permanecer en silencio en la misma posición la amatista se sintió lo bastante fuerte como para hablar.

-Vi a mi padre Eriol, lo vi en el centro comercial- dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero claro para él- No lo veo desde que se fue de casa hace casi 9 años, nunca volvió a llamar o escribir, ni siquiera sabía si seguía con vida.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-No, tenía a un niño con él, creo que tengo un hermano.

-¿Eso te alegra?

La chica meditó la pregunta un rato y como siempre llego a dos posibles respuestas, la que debía dar y la que quería dar.

-¿La verdad?

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme, ambos somos aquejados por la maldición de poder ver a través de las personas.

-Eso es lo que me pone más triste- dijo en un suspiro- yo siempre fui su princesa, su niña, su muñequita y su orgullo; sé que si trataron de arreglar las cosas tanto tiempo fue por mí, y ahora ya tiene a ese chico, yo ya no soy nada, ni una carta he recibido de su parte desde que se marchó, jamás trató de verme, de saber de mi… ¿acaso yo tuve la culpa de su separación?

-¿Te vio?

-No lo sé, tampoco es como que pudiera reconocerme después de tanto tiempo.

-No creo que te haya olvidado, deberías hablar con él, es obvio que quieres hacerlo.

-Pero…

-No ahora, es un duro golpe para ti ¿por qué no escribes tus sentimientos? Así los tendrás más claros si se presenta la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

-Mi padre me ha hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo, y cuando lo vi sólo quería salir corriendo ¿y si ya no me quiere? Ahora tiene a ese niño…

-Pero tú eres su muñeca ¿o no?- la separó de su cuerpo para poder verla a los ojos- nadie puede ocupar ese lugar.- le sonrió de forma sincera haciéndola sonrojar sin que pudiera evitarlo-Cuando sientas deseos de llorar puedes acudir a mí, sé lo que se siente estar cansado de actuar frente a las personas, piénsame como tu igual, así como yo lo hago contigo.

La chica se quedó asombrada al escucharlo ¿su igual? Pero si hasta hace unas horas era la amiga de Sakura. Ella afirmó lentamente mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Así está mejor, esa es la Tomoyo que conozco.

-Gracias.- contestó cohibida ante el acto y sintiendo que sus nervios se vendrían abajo en cualquier minuto.

-Vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde, te acompañaré a tu habitación.- la puso de pie con sumo cuidado y la siguió muy de cerca mientras ascendían por las escaleras.

-¿De que querías hablar? ¿Pelearon por mi culpa?- dijo culpable ante lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-Ya está todo solucionado, no te preocupes.- contestó sin darle importancia- perdónala, a veces se pone un poco irritable, pero no quiero que sientas que es tu culpa.

-De acuerdo.- abrió con cuidado su puerta y dedicándole una sonrisa al peli azul se encerró en su cuarto dispuesta a dormir.

* * *

Tomoyo aún se tallaba los ojos mientras seguía a Eriol a través de aquellas adoquinadas calles en su camino a la escuela, aunque no era propio de ella no paraba de bostezar; a pesar de ser domingo se había levantado muy temprano, y eso, aunado a su desvelo, la hacían sentir adormilada y víctima de la inercia a lo largo de ese camino.

-Lamento no haberte comentado del ensayo, creí que lo sabias.

-No recuerdo haber escuchado sobre ello.- esa mañana el chico se había presentado en su habitación para despertarla pues tenían ensayo con el coro, la competencia estaba cerca y ellos aún estaban muy por debajo del nivel.

-¿Quieres pasar a comprar un café?- dijo preocupado al verla caminar de forma torpe.

-Estaré bien una vez que calentemos, no te preocupes.- trató de sonreír pero el gesto se quedó a medias, estaba en extremo cansada.

Una vez que entraron al salón de música el profesor se encargó de llenarlos de presión y regañarlos lo más severamente que podía, era su forma de llegar a la perfección. Tomoyo y Eriol no se habían equivocado ni una vez durante todo el ensayo, provocando su ira ¿Quiénes se creían esos niños para sentirse superiores? Él no entendía cómo esa niña nueva lograba adaptarse tan rápido, o cómo ese muchacho tocaba el piano con una maestría tan impecable, hasta parecían haber nacido para cantar juntos.

-Profesor ¿podemos tomar un descanso?- Nina, una chica de último año y cabello muy cortó se sentó sin poder más, el estómago le dolía por el esfuerzo y estaba mareada.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso? Estamos muy atrasados, y encima de todo a la señorita Tomoyo se le ocurre incorporarse a nosotros en estos momentos tan críticos, hemos tenido que re-acomodar la agrupación, el orden de las canciones, los altos y bajos, etc. Si alguno de ustedes quiere descansar debería agradecerle a su compañera por no poder hacerlo, gracias a ella la carga de trabajo aumentó.

-Pues será culpa de quien sea, pero yo necesito un descanso.- Nina se puso de pie lanzando una mirada gélida hacia la japonesa- Vuelvo dentro de 5 minutos.- salió del salón dando un portazo.

-¿Alguien más piensa como ella? Muy bien ahora sigamos con la mitad izquierda…

-Sabes, ese profesor no es nada divertido.- le susurro Eriol a Tomoyo con una sonrisa traviesa- y eso me provoca aún más.

-No comprendo.

-Kaho siempre me regaña por hacer estas cosas, pero a veces no logro controlarme, ya sabes, es algo que debo sacar o puede resultar peor ¿guardaras el secreto?.- el chico movió su mano formando una elipse y de pronto el profesor se encontró croando como una rana ante el asombro de todos.

Mientras más trataba de hablar más parecido sonaba a una rana, uno a uno los estudiantes comenzaron a reír, primero de forma tímida y luego abiertamente, el profesor cambió a varias tonalidades mostrando el enojo en su semblante pero sin poder decir nada, miró con furia a todos y salió corriendo de allí.

-Creo que eso da por finalizada la clase.- Eriol sonreía ante las risas de sus compañeros, hasta la propia Tomoyo hacía esfuerzos por no reír.

Uno a uno los chicos se fueron retirando, la pareja se quedó sola aun riendo.

-No sabía que la magia podía usarse de ese modo.- agregó la amatista.

-No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba mientras no lastimes a nadie, además ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión? Te aseguro que Sakura aprenderá a usar su magia de esta forma. Además ese hombre se lo merecía, mira que agarrarte coraje por no equivocarte ni una vez, debería estarte agradecido.

-Fue gracioso.- comentó a modo de agradecimiento

-Vámonos de aquí, necesitas descansar y yo debo comprar víveres o Nakuru se enfadará, sacó la lista que la castaña le había dado esa mañana, era su turno para cocinar y necesitaba los ingredientes.

Apenas se habían alejado un poco del salón cuando Nina los interceptó.

-Escuche lo ocurrido con el profesor.- los veía con una sonrisa cómplice- Eriol ¿recibiste mi carta?

-Recibo muchas cartas en mi casillero, honestamente no me he puesto al día leyéndolas.- contestó el inglés neutral.

-Lo entiendo ¿podemos hablar? Necesito decirte algo.- la chica se mostraba segura, pero al notar la cara de incomodidad de Tomoyo prefirió tener un poco de privacidad.

-Hum, sí, estoy de buen humor, Tomoyo me esperas un minuto.- él y Nina se encerraron en uno de los salones aledaños mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo un poco decepcionada.

Sabía lo que Nina quería decirle, y la envidiaba, esa chica había tenido el valor de hacer algo que ella nunca se había permitido, pero claro la inglesa ignoraba la verdadera naturaleza de su amor platónico.

Unos minutos más tarde Nina salía del salón llorando, dedicándole una última mirada de ira a la amatista y con Eriol detrás, rascándose la nuca de forma despreocupada.

-Andando, ahora son 45.

-¿Qué son 45?

-Las chicas que se me han declarado ¿no habías notado sus intenciones?

-Claro que sí ¿de verdad han sido tantas?

-Sí, pero ellas sólo ven a Eriol por fuera, ya quisiera ver que harían cuando les mostrara a Spinel o a Nakuru, peor aún al ver mi báculo.

Tomoyo caminó en silencio tras él, tal vez reaccionarían como ella, sintiéndose inseguras de actuar, pero queriéndolo con todo y todo, o tal vez sólo se alejarían corriendo; quien sabe.

Noches después la amatista se había ofrecido a cocinar a lado de Nakuru, Eriol había avisado que llegaría muy tarde así que sólo estaban ellos tres para la cena.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado de no cernir demasiado la harina Nakuru, es por eso que a veces queda duro.

-Lo comprendo. Tomoyo eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda desear ¡cuánto envidio a Sakura que te tiene tan cerca y siempre preocupándote por ella! además tiene a mi Touya lindo.- la guardiana hacia pucheros mientras la niña terminaba de amasar.

-¿Qué es eso?-Spinel se había unido a la plática al ver un recipiente con unas bolas desconocidas para él.

-Es un regalo para ti.

-Yo no como cosas dulces, no me gustan.- dijo con enojo ¿por qué todos daban por hecho que él comía esas cosas?

-Es chocolate amargo Spinel, no debes preocuparte, de todos mis postres es el que Kero más odia.

Ante ese argumento el ser no pudo más que probar, después de la primera mordida no tenía más objeciones.

-¡Delicioso!- los ojos se le habían puesto de estrellita y volaba alrededor de la mesa con los brazos abiertos- Esto es exquisito.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado.- sonrió radiante, aunque el pequeño era alguien difícil de ganar, al parecer lo estaba logrando.

* * *

Tomoyo había despertado sedienta, después de tanto pastel había tardado en conciliar el sueño, y cuando apenas acababa de dormirse esa necesidad la había despertado; se levantó con pereza dispuesta a bajar por un vaso de agua.

Una vez en la cocina se entretuvo mirando las estrellas por la ventana, en serio eran hermosas, y la luna, en algún lugar del mundo su amiga la estaba viendo ¿o acaso ya era de día?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir los pasos de alguien por el pasillo ¿acaso Eriol ya había llegado? Curiosa como era caminó en su búsqueda, tenía ganas de contarle sobre Spinel y su recién conocida obsesión, pero al llegar a la biblioteca lo que vio la dejó helada; la sombra de antes estaba en medio de la habitación.

* * *

¿cÓMO QUEDO? ¿Bien? ¿mal? ¿soy malvada? XD


	7. Llorar sobre mis rodillas

***Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP**

* * *

**Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir los pasos de alguien por el pasillo ¿acaso Eriol ya había llegado? Curiosa como era caminó en su búsqueda, tenía ganas de contarle sobre Spinel y su recién conocida obsesión, pero al llegar a la biblioteca lo que vio la dejó helada; la sombra de antes estaba en medio de la habitación.**

Sentía una extraña fuerza que la atraía hacia ese ser, pero a la vez un profundo miedo la embargaba, si gritaba ¿sería capaz alguien de auxiliarla? La sombra avanzó lentamente hacia ella, como probándola, la amatista caminó hacia atrás sin perder de vista la sombra hasta que salió de la habitación y echó a correr por el pasillo hasta chocar con alguien y caer al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Eriol la miraba a través de sus anteojos de forma preocupada ¿de dónde había salido esa chica?

-Eriol, la sombra, la sombra está en la biblioteca.-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando tras él quien se había dirigido hacia allá al escucharla.

Cuando llegaron ya no había nada a pesar de que él buscó y lanzó hechizos contra cualquier tipo de camuflaje.

-No comprendo.

-Si te soy honesto no sentí nada, de haber sido un ser poderoso los guardianes lo hubieran detenido, tal vez sólo fue una alucinación.

-No alucino ese tipo de cosas.- dijo molesta al sentir que la llamaban mentirosa.

-Tomoyo, no tengo ganas de hablar ¿te importaría dejarme solo?- le dedico una rápida sonrisa mientras ella asentía y se marchaba molesta.

La amatista fue incapaz de volver a dormir ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué podía verlo y Eriol no? Más confundida que antes prendió el computador y checó sus mensajes y se relajó al ver uno de su mejor amiga.

_"Hola Tomoyo, perdona el tiempo entre uno y otro mail pero ser la prometida del heredero del clan no es fácil, Shaoran y yo hemos tenido que ir a varios hogares de los clanes más bajos y es muy agotador._

_En cuanto al nombre que me pediste (Yu-Jie) te tengo noticias, ella fue la madre de su abuela, es quien le heredó la espada que ahora posee y también la jefa del clan antes que su padre; fue una mujer muy poderosa y respetada, además de bella, ayer encontré su retrato en una de las salas de entrenamiento y si pudieras verla te morirías; su mayor virtud fue el uso de la flecha y se dice que muchas cartas Clow están basados en ella pues fue su prometida; en aquella época era muy común casarse entre familias._

_Dicen que él la ayudo a obtener el liderazgo y que a pesar de haber roto su compromiso se mantuvieron en contacto por mucho tiempo, incluso durante y después de su matrimonio con Fang Xen, quien murió al poco tiempo de que la abuela de Shaoran naciera. Hay tantas proezas que podría llenar cinco correos, pero lo más esencial en esta mujer es que igualaba en dotes al mago. Perdona si no puedo decirte algo más pero son muy celosos de su historia como clan y como comprenderás no dirán nada que evidencie sus errores._

_Como dato extra Shaoran me permitió ver una reliquia que se conserva de esta mujer, es un medallón que Clow le regaló antes de abandonar el clan, tiene la misma marca que solían tener las Cartas y el Libro en el reverso, era una promesa de amor._

_Y a todo esto ¿cómo fue que Eriol mencionó ese nombre? ¿Acaso hay problemas? No dudes en llamarme si algo así sucede. _

_Debo irme, tengo clase de hechizos con la señora Li Leeran y no quiero hacerla esperar, estoy avanzando mucho, ya no necesito del báculo para llamar las Cartas._

_¡Nos vemos! Échale muchas ganas con Dylan, no olvides que quiero verte feliz._

Tomoyo suspiró, todo parecía indicar que esa mujer fue el amor verdadero de Clow pero por una u otra razón la había dejado ir; le enfurecía quedarse con la duda pero no se imaginaba preguntando a Eriol por los detalles amorosos de su vida pasada.

* * *

En los días posteriores Eriol evitó el contacto humano hasta el punto de dejar de ir a la escuela, incluso en casa Tomoyo lo veía poco y los guardianes no tenían más suerte que ella. En la escuela se había excusado con la historia de haber salido de urgencia del país para arreglar unos negocios de la empresa que su padre le había dejado; sin embargo, ella sabía que esto era mentira.

-Hola Tomoyo.- Dylan se acercó a ella en la biblioteca con su flamante sonrisa- ¿preparándote para el examen de lengua?- hojeo los libros que había en la mesa.

-Sí, estoy un poco nerviosa, ahora sé cómo se sentía el buen Li cuando los exámenes de japonés estaban en puerta.

-¿Quién es Li?- preguntó haciendo un puchero ¿Cuántos chiscos había detrás de esa belleza?

-Es un amigo, el novio de mi mejor amiga para ser exactos, es un joven chino que vino de intercambio a mi escuela cuando éramos niños.

-Ya veo, ojala algún día me presentes a tus amigos.

-Eres bienvenido a visitarme en Tomoeda cuando gustes.- sonrió al ver la ilusión reflejada en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muy bien! Allí estaré.- gritó emocionado y ganándose una severa reprimenda por parte de la bibliotecaria.

-Debes guardar silencio.- Tomoyo no podía aguantar la risa, aunque los habían sacado del recinto debido al alboroto fue una escena graciosa.

-Perdón, no era mi intención hacer que te echaran- el arrepentimiento lo rodeaba, no quería que Tomoyo se enojara con él.

-No te preocupes, sé que no era tu intención.

-¡Ah! Ya sé cómo disculparme ¿te gustaría comer en mi casa?

-¿Qué? ¿En tu casa?

-La otra vez dijiste que querías conocer a mi hermana, hoy le tocó cocinar y como mamá y papá están fuera no habrá ningún problema ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues.- su corazón dio un sobresalto al recordar su última salida, él no la había cuestionado por la manera en que salió huyendo, y ella no le había explicado nada- ¿no será un problema?- eso era mejor que estar en casa preocupada por Eriol junto con los guardianes.

-Ninguno, mi hermana también quiere conocerte, sólo la llamaré para que tenga todo listo ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, deja voy a recoger unos libros a mi salón y te veo en la entrada.

La amatista dio vuelta en el pasillo y subió las escaleras, presurosa, sin saber muy bien por qué algo la ponía muy feliz por dentro.

Al llegar a casa de Dylan y admirar su jardín, había escuchado que era de buena educación, se sorprendió al ver a Diane vestida con unos jeans ajustados y un suéter azul pálido, la chica era preciosa, igual a su hermano pero en versión súper modelo, por un segundo estuvo tentada a confeccionarle ropa allí mismo.

-Hola, soy Tomoyo, tu debes ser Diane.

-Hola, Dylan me ha hablado mucho de ti, siéntete como en casa, si eres amiga de mi hermano eres la mía.

-Disculpa, Diane…

-¿Dime?

-¡¿Por qué tu cabello es tan hermoso?!-gritó sin poder controlar más y observándolo de todos los ángulos, sacó su celular y comenzó a hacer fotos, esa niña casi podía rivalizar con Sakura, bueno no era para tanto, pero sí era muy linda.

Después de una buena tarde de comida y plática Tomoyo ya se sentía como en casa, descubrió que Diane había modelado cuando era más pequeña pero ahora estaba concentrada en sus estudios, quería ser una reconocida arquitecta y para eso necesitaba dedicarse. Se habían hecho muy amigas en tan corto tiempo para agrado de Dylan, quien no paraba de sonreir al verlas juntas, ya hasta habían quedado para ir de compras.

-Tomoyo ¿segura que no quieres que te llevemos? Papá no tarda en llegar y podemos ir en carro.-decía una preocupada pelirroja en la parada del autobús.

-Estoy bien Diane, no te preocupes, no quiero causar molestias.

-Si gustas puedo acompañarte a casa, no es problema.- el pelirrojo veía al suelo apenado, tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella y no podía esconderlo, su hermana lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisita pero la pelinegra no parecía notarlo, o tal vez no quería estar con él.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y prefiero no demorarte.- el autobús había llegado y se despidió rápidamente antes de subir, diciéndoles aun adiós desde la puerta.

Si bien Tomoyo sentía algo por Dylan no quería apresurarse, le encantaba estar con él pero no podía afirmar que fuera amor o algo parecido; además sería un crimen llevarlo hasta la casa y después decirle que vivía con Eriol, sin duda provocaría una pelea. Eso sin contar con el humor que se cargaba Eriol en los últimos días, si bien nunca lo había visto alterado o había sido grosero su aura era diferente, estaba huraño, triste ¿Qué tenía?

Al bajar del autobús no tenía ganas de ir a casa, ver a Eriol actuando así la ponía muy triste, era cierto que hacía mucho que toda ilusión de estar con él, si es que había existido, se había esfumado pero, aún seguía considerándolo una persona muy valiosa, más cuando le había ofrecido su casa y le había abierto, un poco, su corazón.

Mientras vagaba por las calles algo en el parque cercano la hizo centrar su atención. El lugar en sí era hermoso, había ido con Nakuru un par de ocasiones a alimentar gansos pero nunca había visto tantas mariposas salir de aquel lugar; sin poder contenerse sus piernas la habían acercado para ver más de cerca el espectáculo; pero al acercarse, las cosas se pusieron feas.

En una de las orillas del parque las mariposas estaban formando a un ser, la misma sombra que tanto la aterraba pero esta vez más solido. Más… humano.

Tomoyo lo miró confusa, el ser no se había movido en lo más minimo a pesar de que la observaba.

-Eres real, digan lo que digan.- aunque temblaba de miedo la chica tomó una decisión, no seguía huyendo, después de todo ¿Por qué le harían daño?

De entre la capucha se escuchó una risa grave como si considerara el comentario de lo más gracioso. Y se acercó a paso lento a la japonesa, quien se limitó a observarlo, esperando que sacara un arma, pero lejos de hacerlo la atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratase, y aunque ella giró muy rápido su cabeza para ver hacia donde se había ido, no había nada.

Sintiendo un horrible escalofrío decidió volver a casa, estaba segura que tendría algún rastro de magia en su cuerpo o algo para probar que decía la verdad, y que si bien ella no poseía poderes y veía esas cosas entonces el ser no estaba siendo lo más cauto posible; Eriol debía encargarse, y pronto.

Nadamás cruzó el umbral de la puerta sintió la tensión en el ambiente, Nakuru estaba con el sartén en la mano y una mirada que mataba, Spinel en su verdadera forma y las alas guardadas pero muy alerta, y en el centro Kaho poniéndose el abrigo dispuesta a marcharse.

-Señorita Daidouji, buenas noches.- le dedicó una sonrisa que la japonesa respondió en automático aunque sospechaba que algo malo había ocurrido.

-Buenas noches.- contestó en glacial cuando la mujer pasó a su lado, abandonando la casa.

-¡Esa bruja ya me tiene harta!- gritó la castaña lanzando el sartén- primero se mete con mi Touya y lo lastima, y ahora es con mi querido Eriol… si no se me prohibiera matar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Pelearon- Spinel se veía de pésimo humor.

-¿Y Eriol?

- En su habitación, prefirió disculparse y dar media vuelta, creo que el amo también está cansado de esto.- la pantera odiaba ver a su creador así.

-¿Puedes hablar con él Tomoyo?-Nakuru se había puesto seria- cuando yo lo he intentado sólo lo hago enfadar tu eres muy inteligente y Eriol te aprecia, seguramente sabrás como animarlo.

-Lo intentaré, pero antes debemos alegrarnos nosotros ¿qué les parece un poco de repostería?

Dos horas después la castaña subía a la habitación del peli azul con una charola con una jarra de te y una rebanada de pastel. Siempre que se sentía poco útil cocinaba, era su manera de encontrar solución a lo imposible, era un momento en que ella podía estar en paz con el universo y planear su siguiente jugada. Con ese tiempo sin duda Eriol se habría tranquilizado y estaría más dispuesto a charlar.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta tocó de forma delicada y respiró profundo, el corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharlo responder.

-Tomoyo, este no es un buen momento ¿te importaría dejarme solo?

-Te traje un poco de té y pastel que preparé, perdón si molesto pero es mi forma de agradecerte que me des alojamiento. Sé que no soy de mucha ayuda aquí, ya que siendo honestos tus dotes culinarios son exquisitos, por eso hice esto para ti, lamento si no es un buen momento o te incomodo con mi prescencia.- apenas había terminado cuando la puerta se abrió, invitándola a pasar.

La japonesa entró derecho hasta la mesita de centro donde colocó la bandeja, miró de forma curiosa a su alrededor y se sorprendió de su valor al entrar de esa forma al cuarto de un chico, pero algunas cosas necesitaban medidas extremas. Eriol había cerrado la puerta tras ella y la mirada con curiosidad, se miraron fijamente unos minutos hasta que él soltó una carcajada.

-El arte de la manipulación sumado a una apariencia inocente y el tono de voz adecuado son tu mejor arma ¿no es así?- le dijo aun sonriendo y recargado en la puerta.

El joven llevaba una camisa gris desabrochada y el cabello desordenado, como si hubiera tirado de él, las mangas arremangadas y las gafas chuecas le daban un aspecto que si bien luciría deplorable en otras personas, a él le sentaba de maravilla.

-Cuando uno no posee magia es obligatorio usar otros métodos.- le lanzó una sonrisa de vuelta- además el fin justifica los medios.- no tenía caso seguir fingiendo, después de todo era Eriol de quien hablaba, el único que podía ver a través de sus intenciones.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes Tomoyo, a pesar de saber tus intenciones no fui capaz de resistirme, me alegra que uses ese don para el bien.- se acercó a la charola y se sirvió un poco de té- ¿ellos te mandaron?

-Me lo pidieron, pero ya había decidido hacerlo antes de llegar a casa.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo no es cierto?- la miró con esos ojos profundos y enigmáticos por un momento.

-Vi de nuevo la sombra, no estoy mintiendo acerca de eso y creo que es peligroso que ande suelto por allí.- guardo silencio al ver al chico acercarse a ella y sentir que sus frentes chocaban ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No pudo más que abrir los ojos de la impresión y sentir como se aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco.

-Paso a través de ti, es un poder que me resulta familiar, puede que sea un viejo enemigo de Clow, estaré al pendiente.- se separó de ella y regresó a su trozo de pastel, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que el plato vacío fue depositado de nuevo en la bandeja.

-Tomoyo ¿te importaría escucharme?

Ella asintió al ver por un momento un atisbo de lágrimas en los zafiros que tanto la fascinaban.

Se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de Eriol mientras este no dejaba de suspirar.

-Kaho y yo hemos terminado.

Tomoyo giró la cabeza asombrada ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Sin duda hubiera dado oro por escuchar eso cuando era niña, pero ahora sólo la ponía triste pensarlo.

-¿El tema de la reencarnación?

-Si y no, fueron muchas cosas. No me gusta admitirlo pero estábamos juntos por rutina, creo que de su parte esto se había vuelto monótono, la diferencia de edad…

-¿Y de tu parte?

-Jamás me he aburrido estando con Kaho.- sonrió de forma triste- Aunque muchas personas tomaran a mal nuestra relación para mi siempre ha sido la mujer más encantadora sobre este planeta, además ella puede entender lo que siento por tener recuerdos de Clow.

-¿Se lo dijiste Eriol?- Tomoyo lo miraba abrirse ante ella, él con la mirada perdida en la ventana y ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, pero ella no quiso escuchar. Hemos tenido una serie de peleas desde hace meses, le dan celos por cualquier cosa. Ella sabe que hay muchas chicas enamoradas de mí en la escuela y por más que le he explicado que ellas no significan nada para mí, explota ante cualquier rumor.- el semblante del joven lucía desesperado, a pesar de poseer tanto poder no podía usarlo para remediar eso.

-Es normal que se sienta celosa pero no que se sienta insegura ante las demás chicas ¿alguna vez le has dado esperanzas a alguien?

-No, bueno de todas ellas sólo hubo una que tal vez… aun así me aleje… Tomoyo tú solo conoces al buen Eriol, no te has enfrentado a la criatura que soy cuando la curiosidad me invade; no soy capaz de detenerme o pensar en las consecuencias.- dijo con la mirada de Clow.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay algo a lo que no puedo resistirme, y eso es mi curiosidad, lo mismo pasó con Sakura siempre quise probarla hasta el último aliento, aun sabiendo que gente inocente podía salir lastimada mi idea siempre fue llevarlas hasta el límite como si de un experimento se tratara, lo mismo me sucede con las personas.- una sonrisa se formó en su cara- De cuando en cuando aparecen personas interesantes, ya sabes con un atisbo de magia en ellas, el don de ver lo paranormal, clarividencia; me siento atraído por este tipo de personas y no puedo resistirme a llevar a cabo mis travesuras.- sonrió de forma enigmática.

-¿Engañaste a la señorita Mizuki?

-No se si pueda llamarlo así, ella tuvo que irse a Irlanda por unos meses debido a una vacante, yo me quedé y entonces la conocí, aunque en un principio yo sabía de sus sentimientos creí que podríamos ser sólo amigos ¿no es lo que hacen los humanos normales? Hablar claro y seguir adelante, pero sus poderes me impresionaron, no se asemejan en nada a los de Sakura o Li pero era impresionante su entendimiento de los mismos, si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias las cosas habrían sido distintas.

-¿Te enamoraste?- preguntó sintiendo su corazón palpitar lentamente es espera de la respuesta.

-No me comprendes Tomoyo, por el único ser por el que he sentido amor de pareja es Kaho; esta chica sólo me deslumbro, algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Li con Yue y su personalidad falsa; como nunca antes había ocurrido, no pude detenerme y cuando me di cuenta ya la había lastimado. Me aparté de ella en el acto, pero sé que la herí gravemente…

-¿Kaho lo supo?

-Le hablé de ello en su momento, pero no reaccionó como me lo esperaba, lo tomó muy tranquila y me dijo que no importaba, sabía que era un juego y nada más; es por eso que no logro entender por qué ahora Yu Jie es tan importante… ella está muerta, Clow la amó, la idolatró… la…la… ¡Pero yo no!- lanzó la charola en un acto de furia haciendo añicos la vajilla mientras Tomoyo veía la escena impávida.

"Se enoja por lo ocurrido en tiempos de Clow, pero no por lo hecho por Eriol"- pensó mientras Eriol daba vueltas por la habitación dándole la espalda.

-Yo sólo amo a Kaho, pero en los últimos días... ya ni yo quiero estar con ella, es insoportable con sus reclamos, gritos, lagrimas. No puedo cambiar quien fui en mi vida pasada, sus palabras me lastiman y…

Tomoyo se había puesto de pie y lo abrazó cálidamente por la espalda agarrándolo por sorpresa, él no la había visto venir pero era justo lo que necesitaba, ya que en el acto algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras veía por la ventana, con la amatista abrazada a su espalda y estrechando una de sus manos.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Sakura me dijo una vez que hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar ni con magia, esta es una de ellas.- le dijo de forma dulce tratando de reconfortar a su amigo, quien siguió llorando en silencio pero sin moverse o manifestar alguna incomodidad por su abrazo.

* * *

Hoy se los deje light XD perdón la tardanza pero es culpa de la Navidad. Gracias por sus comentarios, agregues, favoritos, etc, etc. Feliz año a tod s (siempre me he preguntado si hay chicos que me lean) pasensela increible, nos vemos el proximo año XD besoooooooooo


	8. Lindas piernas

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron mejor, Eriol seguía sin ir a la escuela pero ya comía con ellos; aunque después se encerraba en su habitación y no volvían a saber de él. Los guardianes no sabían muy bien cómo interpretar este cambio de humor de su amo, pero la amatista les había prometido que estaría bien, sólo debía poner sus sentimientos en orden; después de todo estaba enfrentándose a un rompimiento, todos habían tenido que pasar por eso alguna vez y sin duda, conociéndolo, pronto volvería a ser el Eriol de siempre.

Dylan y Tomoyo habían estrechado sus lazos de amistad, ella iba a verlo jugar muy seguido y él iba a los ensayos del coro; este había cambiado el salón de música por el teatro para poder entrar en ambiente; sin embargo el pianista estrella brillaba por su ausencia.

_"Hola Sakurita ¿cómo va todo por allá? Aquí ha empezado a nevar, estoy a unos días de cerrar mi primer semestre en este país y aunque no ha sido del todo fácil creo que me irá bien. El concurso de coro es el próximo fin de semana ¿recuerdas que en mi último correo te dije que probablemente Eriol no participaría?, pues me equivoqué, ayer se apareció ante la sorpresa de todos y después de escuchar un discurso por parte del profesor se sentó y tocó como nunca, dejándonos atónitos. También te conté que me dieron un solo ¿no es así? Pues logró tocar la canción a la perfección sin que la hubiéramos ensayado nunca, cuando le cuestioné sobre el asunto me dijo que me escuchó ensayándola, que no puede resistirse a mi voz y así fue como la aprendió, Eriol es muy amable ¿no crees? Como también te había mencionado al parecer rompió su relación con la señorita Mizuki, creí que las cosas se arreglarían pero al parecer es definitivo._

_Entre otras cosas ayer fui de compras con Diane, mi nueva amiga, ojala algún día puedas conocerla, es DI-VI-NA, seguro se llevaran bien, aunque insiste en conocer mi casa y he tenido que mentirle, no quiero un mal entendido por estar viviendo con Eriol._

_Nos vemos Sakurita, espero que la lesión de Mei Lin se cure pronto, un saludo a Li y apresúralo con la boda, quiero ser una tía joven. Bye-bye_

_••••••••_

Tomoyo despertó sobresaltada ese domingo ¿no estaba soñando? Miro hacia el escritorio y vio aquella medalla colgando del listón azul, no, había ocurrido. El grupo de coro había ganado, todos habían cantado como nunca, incluso ella; Eriol se había lucido e incluso el profesor los había felicitado. Con eso cerraba su semestre y les decía temporalmente adiós a sus amigos de la escuela.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó preparada para hacer el desayuno, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Eriol terminando de arreglar la mesa.

-Buenas días Tomoyo.- le sonrió de forma alegre y siguió con lo suyo.

-Hola.- se sorprendió de verlo allí tan temprano- ¿estás bien?

-Si, gracias por escucharme, ya es momento de que siga con mi vida ¿no es así?

-Claro, pero no te sientas presionado, no tiene nada de malo estar triste.- le dedico una sonrisa dulce y se apresuró a ayudarlo con el desayuno, había escuchado los pasos de Nakuru.

Una vez terminado el desayuno la amatista se apresuró a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina dispuesta a lavarlos, pero Eriol se levantó tras ella.

-¿Volverás a Japón para año nuevo?

-No, mi madre debe ir a América por unos problemas con la sede de allá y Sakura lo pasará en Hong Kong viendo fuegos artificiales, me quedaré si no te molesta.

-En absoluto. Nos encantará tenerte con nosotros, además será tu primera navidad aquí, en Japón es una fecha más para pasar con amigos pero en Inglaterra es una fecha que celebramos en grande.

-Sera un placer pasarla con ustedes.

-¡Si!- Nakuru se había colado en cocina y sin poder contener su emoción se había metido en la conversación- Tomoyo ¿me harás un vestido? Uno tan bonito como los de Sakurita ¿verdad?

-Ruby…

-Yo pagaré la tela, sólo quiero que ella ponga sus manos en ella.

-No tengo inconveniente, será un placer.- sonrió al ver a la guardián tan emocionada.

-¡Entonces vayamos de compras!-gritó la castaña tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a rastras hacia el centro comercial más cercano dejando a Eriol con una gotita resbalando por su nuca y a Spinel dando vueltas al pasar por su lado.

-Spinel, debo hablar contigo.- Eriol miró a su guardián de forma seria.

Tomoyo pasó esa tarde ayudándoles a decorar la casa para Navidad, al ser la invitada de honor le permitieron poner la estrella en la punta del árbol, ayudada, claro está, por la magia de Eriol; la amatista no pudo controlar su risa al sentir la magia levantándola del suelo.

Puso especial cuidado en arreglar los manteles y cortinas a lo largo de toda la casa, también sacó la vajilla roja con dorado y se divirtió con Nakuru cambiando la ropa de cama de todas las habitaciones.

-Nakuru ¿cómo celebran por lo general la Navidad?

-Déjame ver, hacemos una gran cena e intercambiamos regalos, ese día cocina Eriol y en años anteriores Mizuki estaba por aquí, este año será más divertido.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando ella bebe demasiado se pone muy sombría.- dijo con cara de circunstancias- además no es secreto que no me simpatiza ni nosotros a ella.

-Pero Eriol tal vez la eche de menos.

-¿Por qué? Nos tiene a nosotros y estarás tú, no veo por qué debería.- le dijo seria y siguió cambiando sabanas ante la sonrisa de la japonesa, en algunas cosas Nakuru era muy inocente.

Esa noche Tomoyo arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, jamás había notado lo cansado que era mantener una mansión ordenada, cuando volviera a Tomoeda les regalaría algo a sus trabajadores. Habían terminado de adornar todo y mientras Eriol y Spinel se relajaban leyendo un buen libro ella había aprovechado para tomar las medidas de la mujer, quien no paraba de moverse ante la emoción e ideas que venían a su cabeza.

Una vez estuvo dentro buscó su pijama sin éxito, seguramente lo había llevado al cuarto de lavado entre las cobijas que había quitado, se puso una playera larga y se metió bajo las cobijas, estaba muy cansada hasta para sentir frío.

Quizás habían pasado tres o cuatro horas cuando sintió una opresión en su pecho, la cual, sumada a una respiración en su nuca la hizo abrir los ojos, girarse lentamente y despertar de golpe para quedarse paralizada; sobre ella estaba la sombra que tanto la había perseguido.

Mientras trataba de incorporarse presa del pánico desacomodó la capucha dejando ver unos ojos azules, como los de ella, pero carentes de cualquier signo de bondad, esto la atemorizó más que nunca impidiéndoles gritar.

Sin poder detenerlo una mano se cerró en su cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla. Por instinto llevó sus manos al brazo del ser y se retorció en busca de aire y presa de la desesperación. Tras varios giros logró caer de la cama desestabilizando el agarre del ser y permitiéndole huir. Salió corriendo tan rápido como podía, tropezando en la oscuridad llegó al cuarto de Eriol donde entró sin pensar y se trepó a su cama aferrándose a él presa del pánico aun sin normalizar su respiración, esperaba que de un momento a otro el ser apareciera.

Eriol había despertado en cuanto la sintió entrar, pero todo había ocurrido de forma tan precipitada que no actuó sino hasta ver a una Tomoyo aterrorizada aferrándose a su brazo como si hubiera visto al Diablo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó sorprendido de verla así y no sabiendo si reír o enfadarse, pero al notar el terror reflejado en los ojos de la amatista y los moretones que se empezaban a formar en su cuello se puso serio.

-La sombra… entró a mi cuarto.- susurró a punto de llorar, ya no era sólo que veía a ese ser, sino que había intentado lastimarla y ni siquiera Eriol lo había sentido.

-¿Ella hizo eso?- le dijo señalando las marcas en el cuello.

.Si, lo hizo.

La tomó de la mano precipitadamente y la sacó de la habitación. Tomoyo temblaba de miedo pero caminaba tras él, sintiendo su mano que le infundía un poco de valor. Como era de esperarse en el cuarto no había nada.

Eriol inspeccionó cada centímetro sin éxito, Nakuru y Spinel se levantaron y sin que nadie les dijera nada hicieron lo mismo con la casa, en busca de alguna pista.

-Vamos al jardín, arreglaré eso.- dijo señalando su cuello y saliendo del cuarto.

Tomoyo seguía temblando sin saber si de miedo o frío cuando la hizo posarse bajo uno de los árboles. Él había sacado su báculo y se preparaba para recitar algún hechizo.

Una luz apareció bajo sus pies y la rodeo, sintió algo muy suave en su cuello y bajar hasta su abdomen, donde le hizo un poco de costillas para desaparecer dejándole una sensación de hormigueo, el dolor se había ido.

-Gracias.- dijo ella caminando torpemente sobre el césped helado y con rastros de la última nevada.

-Lamento no haber sentido nada.

-¿Aun crees que es mi imaginación? Puedo asegurarte que lo vi, tenía…

-Te creo, no puedes haberte lastimado así tu sola, y dado que no encontramos rastro de él no era humano.- dijo al ver a Nakuru y Spinel salir con cara de desolación, dando a entender que no había nada.- Lamento no haberte escuchado antes, si logró entrar a mi casa sin que le sintiera es mucho más serio de lo que creí.

-Eriol, no encontramos nada pero logramos identificar un pequeño destello de magia en el pasillo, tuvo que pasar por allí para llegar a ella.- Nakuru se veía preocupada, el ser había pasado frente a sus narices y todos dormían como si nada.

-Spinel ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana?

-Si.- contestó el ser alado con su vocecita volando a la altura de la cara de su amo.

-Empieza desde ahora, no quiero que te separes de Tomoyo en ningún momento, mientras esto se resuelve serás su protector ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-La cuidaré con mi vida.- contestó el guardián.

-Eriol yo no…

-Sé que te gustaría más que fuera Ruby, pero ella llama más la atención, en cambio Spinel puede pasar desapercibido como solía hacerlo Kerberus.

-No tengo inconveniente con Spinel, sólo que no creo necesitar un guardián, lo de hoy quizás fue un error o…

-Estas fallando más de lo habitual querida Tomoyo, ese ser no me busca a mí sino a ti, lo que debo hacer ahora es averiguar por qué, hasta el momento tengo dos posibilidades, una es que va por ti en un intento de dañarme o chantajearme, el otro es que quiere algo de ti, y eso me preocupa más porque debo descubrir el qué.

La pelinegra no pudo refutar esas posibilidades, si se detenía a pensarlo era la única que podía verlo y siempre cuando estaba sola, había tenido la oportunidad de darle un mensaje si eso quería y sólo la había intentado matar.

-Eriol.- comenzó Nakuru- Creo que Tomoyo morirá de hipotermia.- dijo señalando a la chica que temblaba incontrolablemente al estar en pleno invierno únicamente con una camisa a las dos de la mañana en medio del jardín.

-Lo lamento.- Eriol se acercó a ella velozmente y sin pedir su autorización la alzó en brazos provocando un pequeño gritito de su parte- Que malo he sido al sacarte así al aire libre, no estaba pensando.- se disculpó mientras caminaba hacia la casa, siguiendo a los guardianes, quienes ya habían entrado.

-No es nada.- dijo la amatista un poco apenada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cercanía con nadie.

Cuando estuvieron por fin afuera de la habitación Eriol por fin la bajó, se había negado a pesar de las protestas de la chica de bajarla en cuanto entraron.

-Tomoyo, Spinel estará contigo en todo momento, sé que no es fácil hablar con él pero sé que lo lograras, no es malo, sólo que heredó un poco del carácter de Yue.

-Descuida, creo que nuestra relación va mejorando.

-Otra cosa.- se acercó a su oído- aparte de unos lindos ojos tienes unas hermosas piernas.- dijo susurrando seguido por una sonrisa que la dejó perpleja, acto seguida el dio media vuelta y se perdió en el corredor dejando a una sonrojada Tomoyo sintiendo sus piernas de mantequilla.

-¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras en el pasillo comiéndote con la mirada a mi amo?- Spinel la miraba molesto flotando junto a ella y dedicándole una mirada perspicaz.

-No… no es eso.- se defendió tratando de nivelar su ritmo cardiaco.

-¿Entonces qué es?-preguntó el guardián divertido.

Trato de calcular sus medidas.- dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.- Quiero regalarle un abrigo en Navidad- aseveró sin dejar dudas en el aire.

-Eres una niña extraña, me agradas, por eso no dejaré que te maten.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente mientras acomodaba sus cobijas.

-¿Dónde dormiré yo?- escaneo la habitación.

-Bueno, Kero dormía en un cajón pero no creo que te agrade esa idea, además de que mi ropa apenas y cabe en estos cajones ¿te parece dormir conmigo? Cuando Sakura se quedaba en mi casa Kero dormía con nosotras.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo nunca he dormido con niñas.- dijo el ser con un gran sonrojo ante la idea.

-Siempre hay una primera vez en todo.- lo tomo de la patita y de un movimiento lo abrazó y se metió bajo cobijas.

-¡No soy un peluche!-gritó soltándose del agarre y buscando su propio espacio bajo cobijas.

-Lo sé, eres más lindo que uno.- contestó somnolienta dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

Los días que siguieron fueron los más ocupados en la vida de Tomoyo pues aparte del vestido que le confeccionaría a la castaña quedaba el de ella misma, el abrigo de Eriol y uno para Spinel, le encantaba la idea de poder pasar tiempo a solas con su máquina de coser y sus bocetos, como cuando era niña; era su tiempo, su espacio.

Diane y Dylan habían ido al pueblo de sus padres a pasar esas fechas por lo que podía darse el lujo de no salir de su habitación y aunque los extrañaba necesitaba poner algunas cosas en orden, como pensar que hizo para provocar la ira de una sombra asesina.

Un día antes de navidad Eriol le pidió compañía para comprar los regalos y aunque ella se sentía un poco apenada después de su comentario la otra noche se dejó de tonterías y accedió, seguramente era alguna clase de broma de las que hacía Clow antaño.

Después de algunas vueltas por el centro comercial ambos tenían los regalos que necesitaban, Tomoyo había comprado algunas cosas para añadir a sus prendas y que no sospecharan además de un bonito osito para Sakura, una chamarra para Li, una caja musical para su madre, unos chocolates para el señor Fujitaka, un libro para Yukito, una caja de te para Touya, una pulsera para Diane y una toalla para Dylan. Eriol le había pedido ayuda para escoger un par de zapatos para Nakuru que pudieran combinar con su vestido y después de un ajetreado día ambos veían con un café en mano cómo se encendía la iluminación navideña del lugar.

-Es divertido pasear contigo.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

-No lo entiendes, por lo general no busco relacionarme con la gente sin poderes, es un poco difícil y aburrido, a excepción de Yamazaki que es un misterio por completo.

-Aceptaré eso como un cumplido.- lo miró de forma dulce mientras bebía.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír contagiando al inglés de su buen humor, nunca habían salido en plan de amigos a otro lado que no fuera la escuela, quizás sí podrían llevarse bien. Mientras ella miraba a su alrededor sin perder detalle de ningún decorado lo vio, su padre caminaba con algunos paquetes con la mirada perdida y se acercaba a ellos. Su primer impulso fue ponerse de pie mientras tiraba el envase vacío y buscar la vía de huida más rápida.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Papá…

Por un momento el hombre miró en esa dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron, la morena dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr perdiéndose entre la gente, sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse o que pensar se adentró en los corredores con Eriol pisándole los talones. Cuando se sintió segura se sentó en una de las bancas del tercer piso cerca del área para niños, en esta ocasión no lloraba sólo respiraba con agitación; Eriol llegó a su lado con las bolsas que ella había olvidado.

-Creo que te reconoció.

-¿Lo crees?

-Te miró de forma insistente, pero tú corriste.

-¿Y qué le iba a decir? Ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo me siento. Él es mi padre, pero también es un desconocido, tiene una vida aquí y sería raro tratar de involucrarme en ella como si estos años no hubieran pasado.

-Eres una chica muy buena.- le dijo sentándose a su lado - pero a veces es necesario ser un poco egoístas, tienes derecho a saber qué es lo que piensa de ti.

-¿Y si es algo feo?

-Por lo menos lo sabrás, además puede ser algo bueno, no hay por qué ser tan pesimistas ¿quieres que te ayude?

-¿Cómo?

-Averiguando donde vive y a que se dedica, así te será más fácil acercarte cuando estés lista, además suena divertido.

-Sería de ayuda.- sonrió agradecida- ¿podemos irnos? No me siento del todo bien.

Ambos se levantaron dispuestos a irse cuando una señorita vestida de Santa Clause se les atravesó.

-¿A dónde va nuestra pareja estrella?

-¿Pareja?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Estrella?-inquirió el inglés.

-Así es, por si no lo han notado están debajo del _mistletoe_.

Tomoyo la miró sin comprender mientras Eriol elevaba la mirada sorprendido para formar una gran sonrisa.

-Muérdago.- comentó entre una risa mal disimulada señalando la ramita que colgaba sobre ellos entre las guías que decoraban el techo.

Tomoyo miró incrédula hacia arriba y luego miró a Eriol y a la chica que se reía ya con la cámara preparada, pues al parecer era algún evento organizado por el centro comercial.

-Esa es la cosa donde la gente se besa ¿no? Pero se equivoca señorita, nosotros no…

-Si aún no lo son lo serán…

-Pero yo…

-Según la tradición una chica no puede rechazar un beso o… te convertirás en rana.- dijo con un brillo extraño en la mirada- de allí proviene esa leyenda de la princesa y el sapo, en realidad era una princesa que al negarse a besar a su príncipe atrajo una maldición sobre ellos, y el único en poder ser salvado fue el príncipe que encontró a otra princesa.

-¿Sera eso verdad?- le dijo poniendo cara de incredulidad y riendo; conocía muy bien ese tipo de mentiras como para caer tan fácil.

-Señorita, si usted no permite que la besen se casará en el transcurso del año.

-Mi madre seguro se muere si eso pasa.

-Hablando en serio es de mala suerte no hacer caso del muérdago- comentó Eriol dejando de reir- es ir en contra de las vibraciones, los antepasados hacían este tipo de rituales para alejarse de lo que ellos denominaban "mala suerte" porque no podían verlo, en realidad con esto mantienes alejada energía dañina.

-¿En serio?

-Todo tiene una razón de ser, hasta las supersticiones.

-¡Pueden besarse de una buena vez!- gritó la mujer comenzando a desesperarse.

-De acuerdo.- Eriol se encogió de hombros como si lo siguiente no significara nada, por su parte Tomoyo lo miró incrédula ¿de verdad la iba a besar? ¿Ese sería su primer beso?

El chico se acercó lentamente a ella aun sonriendo, por su parte Tomoyo sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, no estaba muy segura de querer así su primer beso, no es que no hubiera soñado con él besándola, sólo que ahora… ya no era una prioridad y el hecho de que para él no significara nada no la alegraba en absoluto, no quería que ese momento sólo fuera especial para ella.

Eriol se detuvo antes de llegar a sus labios y posó los suyos en la frente de esa chica con piel de porcelana, si bien podía jugar bromas y decir mentiras sería incapaz de robarle un beso a una dama, y menos a ella, una de esas pocas personas a las cuales podía llamar amiga.

-Listo, allí tienes el beso.- le dijo a la mujer que los miraba boquiabierta con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira- si nos disculpas debemos irnos.- tomó a la amatista de la muñeca y comenzó a andar.

Ella caminó sin poner objeciones, incluso olvido el asunto con su padre ¿Eriol había hecho eso? Una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, sorpresa, nervios, tristeza, nostalgia, pero como siempre nunca los mostró. Se limitó a caminar en silencio.

-Lamento si pasaste un mal momento.- le dijo el joven cuando estaban a punto de llegar.- pero a veces las supersticiones son ciertas y los rituales deben llevarse a cabo, aunque sólo sea a medias.

-Lo comprendo, no hay problema.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que sólo tapaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquella que usaba con todo mundo y que creyó no tener que usar más, se había equivocado.

En cuanto llegó a casa subió derecho a su habitación y arrojándose sobre la cama analizó lo ocurrido, ese hecho que bien podía parecer aislado le había terminado de confirmar una sospecha:

"Ni Eriol puede ver a través de mi máscara, le he vencido"

¿Era eso algo para estar orgullosa? En lo absoluto, ella seguía siendo un misterio para todos, incluso para sí misma. Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien pudo notar su tristeza sin que ella lo externara? ¿Había sido su padre?

"Después de todo siempre se resume a él"

La víspera de Navidad llegó tan pronto que Tomoyo debió sacrificar horas de sueño para tener todo listo, eso sin contar que debía encargarse de los postres. La cena fue un éxito, ella reía como hacía mucho no lo hacía, Spinel y Nakuru peleaban por el último trozo pues la pantera había comido por error un trozo de pastel; como consecuencia el momento estaba muy animado.

Sin embargo, pese a todos los regalos y las risas la mirada de zafiro del inglés se posaba en las estrellas, sin excusarse se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia su estudio con la amatista siguiéndolo con la mirada, sabía el por qué de su comportamiento.

Sin estar muy segura de sí su presencia sería buena o mala se adelantó tras él, topándose con la puerta cerrada y una indecisión en su corazón ¿hasta dónde podían sus palabras sanar ese corazón? Cuando había tomado una decisión, justo en el momento en que entraría el timbre la tomó por sorpresa ¿alguien tocaba? Desde que había llegado a esa casa nadie los había visitado nunca. Nakuru corrió hacia la puerta mientras Tomoyo giraba un poco la cabeza para ver por el corredor, sin que la puerta estuviera aún abierta Eriol salió acomodándose las gafas y como si ella no existiera pasó a su lado para encontrarse con una figura alta y pelirroja, la visitante era Kaho.

-No tengo con quien más pasar esta fecha, ustedes son mi única familia.- dijo mientras miraba divertida a Spinel comiendo más dulces, a Nakuru con cara de poco amigos y la decoración a su alrededor.

-Eres bienvenida en nuestra mesa.- Eriol le extendió una mano para guiarla al comedor mientras Tomoyo miraba todo como si no estuviera allí, un simple espectador quien confundida en sus propios pensamientos no supo reaccionar.

El sol de un nuevo comienzo dañó los ojos de la amatista, quien con una mano buscaba el despertador mientras con la otra se cubría el rostro. Las vacaciones habían terminado y era momento de seguir con su vida. Se levantó con pesadez y se dispuso a buscar su uniforme.

El año nuevo había sido divertido, incluso Eriol se veía más contento, su aparente reconciliación con la profesora lo había puesto de mejor humor, haciendo lo contrario con la guardiana. Tomoyo no sabía que pensar de este acontecimiento.

-¿Hoy vuelves a la escuela?-preguntó el ser alado que ahora reposaba en su cama.

-Así es ¿vendrás conmigo?

-Es una orden del amo Eriol, no la desobedeceré.

-Solo recuerda mantener quieto, mis compañeros no saben de tu existencia.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, aún absorta en sus pensamientos Dylan le salió al paso.

-¿Lindas vacaciones?

-Así es.- le sonrió- ¿y las tuyas?

-Nada mal, aunque te extrañé.

-Yo también.

-Eh Tomoyo… podríamos salir el fin de semana, tengo algo que decirte.- se acarició de forma compulsiva el cabello, gesto que le causó un poco de ternura a la japonesa.

-Por supuesto, ahora debo apresurarme a encontrar mi salón, nos vemos después.

Tomoyo caminó por el pasillo mientras una voz salía de su mochila.

-¿Para qué te quiere ese chico?- preguntó Spinel bajito.

-Para hablar.- contestó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, sabía lo que el chico sentía por ella, desde hace bastante si debía admitir, pero no estaba segura que sentía ella por él. Había días en que pensaba que le quería tanto o más de lo que llegó a a querer a Eriol, otros en los que creía que lo usaba, y unos más, como ahora, en los cuales no sabía ni que quería.

-Voy a estar presente.- dijo un malhumorado Spinel.

-Como te lo ordenó Eriol, lo sé.

Apenas había entrado al salón cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y estuvo a punto de soltar la bolsa donde el guardián reposaba. Ante sus ojos estaba Meredith, esa chica que le inspiraba cierto temor desde su primer día allí, besando a Eriol contra la pared, y él inmóvil, dejándose hacer.

Cuando la chica se percató de estar siendo observada se separó mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

-Meredith ¿ya puedo hablar?- Eriol la miraba indiferente.

-Claro.- contestó sonriendo con la mirada y haciendo a un lado uno de sus mechones de cabello.

-No creí que harías esto cuando me pediste hablar. La respuesta a tus sentimientos es un no, lo siento, ni con esto puedo sentir algo por ti.- contestó el chico acomodándose las gafas- Te tengo un cariño especial por conocerte desde que éramos niños, pero nunca llegará a ser como tu quisieras.

-Pero… pero si me dieras la oportunidad… sé que rompiste con esa chica mayor, ahora yo…

-No, por favor no te humilles más.

La chica lo miró con ira y lo abofeteo para después salir llorando empujando a Tomoyo de paso.

La chica miraba a un lado y a otro sin saber que hacer ¿apoyar a Eriol? ¿A Meredith? Aunque no le caía del todo bien sabía lo que esa chica estaba sintiendo, el ser rechazada, el querer a una persona desde hace mucho y no obtener por lo menos una oportunidad. Ahora la admiraba, como a tantas otras chicas, se habían atrevido a lo que ella siempre soñó hacer y jamás había intentado.

-¿Quiere que me la coma amo?- Spinel se asomó de la bolsa donde viajaba para ver a su amo después del incidente.

-No te preocupes Spinel, creo que me lo merecía. Estoy tan cansado de esto.

-¿De rechazar chicas? No creo que ellas tengan la culpa de enamorarse de ti, es algo que tal vez no se pueda evitar.

-No me gusta rechazar niñas Tomoyo- la miró de forma profunda ¿estaba enojado?- Es algo que detesto enormemente; sin embargo, tampoco puedo darles falsas esperanzas.

-¿Y por qué no una oportunidad?

-¿Acaso crees que las lastimo por gusto? También me duele el que crean amarme… ellas son las que deberían disculparse conmigo por hacerme sentir tan mal.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No lo comprendes ¿verdad? Ellas amarme… si ni siquiera me conocen, están enamoradas de quien creen es Eriol, un chico serio y educado sin saber lo que soy de verdad, la reencarnación de Clow, un chico con recuerdos de otra vida tan poderoso como para crear guardianes, con un humor por encima de su comprensión.

-Si les permitieras conocerte también te amarían, tu eres el que pones trabas para que no te conozcan.- dijo con una mirada retadora, por fin decía lo que en verdad sentía.

-No puedes entenderlo Tomoyo, la magia debe permanecer oculta, tu la aceptaste muy bien porque Sakura es tu mejor amiga, debías apoyarla, estar con ella, no toda la gente piensa como tú.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-No estoy interesado en las niñas Tomoyo, me gustan las mujeres mayores.

-Podrías haber dicho eso antes de culpar a las chicas de no conocerte, si no tienen esperanzas no hables como si fuera su culpa.- Tomoyo dio media vuelta y sin decir más salio de la habitación.

¿Cómo había dicho eso? No era la clase de personas que sigue una conversación, pero se sentía obligada a decirlo, no por ellas, si no por una razón egoísta, al parecer ella tampoco tenía una oportunidad ¿cómo decía aquel dicho? "No pelees si no hay oportunidad de ganar" pues ahora lo sabía, sin haber expuesto sus sentimientos tenía su respuesta.

Cuando volvió a casa se sorprendió de ver a Nakuru caminando en círculos en elr recibidor y con una nota en la mano más arrugada de lo que creía posible.

-Estoy en casa.- anunció para sacar a la castaña de su trance.

-Bienvenida Tomoyo ¿no te encontraste con esa mujer al salir?

-¿Cuál mujer?- preguntó por inercia, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

-Mizuki ¿quién más? Esa…señorita vino a recoger unas cosas y a hablar con Eriol, le dije que no estaba y sólo suspiró, como si fuera su obligación estar aquí esperándola. Dijo que vendría más tarde y le dejo una nota.

-¿No se habían reconciliado?

-Estaban en trámites, pero por su actitud las cosas volverán a explotar.

-Pues yo reñí hoy con Eriol.

-Creí que se llevaban bien Tomoyo.- le dijo sorprendida.

-Y lo hacemos, o eso creo, pero… simplemente no podemos pensar igual sobre todo.

-El amo es un ser complejo.- había salido de la bolsa- Por eso es que Ruby y yo tenemos personalidades distintas, para poder comprenderlo del todo.

-Pues mi parte dice que no confié en Mizuki- dijo enfurruñándose de nuevo.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué no te simpatiza?

-Porque hizo sufrir a Touya.- dijo con tristeza llamando la atención del guardian y la amatista- Sé que es algo tonto, pero él en verdad la amó y ella desapareció sin más, empezó a salir con Eriol, lo botó como si fuera una cosa.

-Pero Touya ahora tiene al joven Yukito.

-¡Y eso es lo que más me molesta!- gritó enfadada- Pero aun así… siempre he creído que si encuentra a alguien mejor dejará a Eriol, si él no es suficiente… no sé, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento, como si su amor no fuera real.

-¿En verdad amaste a Touya no?

-Todos creen que mi interés sólo era su poder, y sí, así fue en un principio pero de verdad me enamoré, él tiene algo… algo…

-Que hace que lo ames ¿no? Sé a lo que te refieres.-la guardiana la miró perpleja ¿era una confesión?- Así es, Touya fue mi primer amor, cuando era muy niña estuve prendada de él, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no tenía futuro, porque yo era una simple niña…

-¡No puedes darte por vencida sólo por eso! Debiste esperar o decirle, no puedes simplemente darte por vencida y ya ¿Qué no ves lo bonita que eres?

-Gracias, pero así es como soy, prefiero quedarme en mi zona de confort.

-¡Pues no más! Ya no más, no me gusta esa clase de personas, desde ahora debes luchar por lo que quieres ¡eres una chica maravillosa! Y siempre ha sido así sin importar la edad, y si alguien no te quiere debes insistir, no darte por vencida nunca ¿entendiste?- la guardiana brillaba debido a su energía, Tomoyo le simpatizaba tanto.

-No creo poder hacerlo… yo…yo…

-Tal vez ambos debamos intentarlo.- Eriol había entrado sin que nadie lo notara- Tu con Dylan y yo con Kaho ¿no crees?

Tomoyo sonrió nostálgica ¿Dylan? Si, quizás…

-Mizuki vino a buscarte.- comentó Nakuru ofendida por la interrupción- quería hablar contigo.

-Lo sé, me mandó un mensaje al celular, quedamos para el sábado…

Tomoyo subió a su habitación sin mediar palabra con nadie ¿por qué había dicho lo de Touya? Nadie sabía eso, ni siquiera Sakura.

* * *

Hola! se que quieren matarme por la tardanza... pero es un capi largo XD ni siquiera las dejo en suspenso aunque lo pensé XD. A partir de ahora tardaré un poco más con los capis... no mucho XD... porque he vuelto al servicio social... ¬¬ pueden matar a mi jefa XD Aun así seguiré dando lo mejor y tratando de actualizar rapido. Las quiero!


End file.
